Twins for Christmas
by Mimi-sterek
Summary: Cette nuit de Noël s'annonce comme toutes autres pour Harry, de garde à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Mais voilà que débarque Draco Malfoy. Draco, disparu de la vie de Harry, au lendemain d'une nuit d'amour, la seule qu'ils aient jamais passés ensemble... Sous le choc, Harry sent la panique l'envahir car, si leur brève passion n'a pas été sans conséquences, Draco n'en a jamais rien su.
1. Chapter 1

**-Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Note :** Me revoilà ! Mais, pour cette fois, un Drarry ! En espérant que l'histoire vous plaisent autant qu'elle m'a plu dans sa version originale. Vous trouverez la fin du chapitre quelques définitions. Maintenant ! Place au premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.

ooO **RECURRENCE** Ooo

\- Non ! C'est impossible…

Des sorciers venaient d'apparaître près de l'entrée de Ste Mangouste, sur l'emplacement réservé au transplanage, et Harry Potter, levant les yeux de ses parchemins, avait brièvement aperçu le dos d'un homme, grand, les cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il avait dû arriver en même temps que les guérisseurs qui se précipitaient vers les sorciers fraîchement arrivaient.

\- Je ne rêve pas, ce n'est pas possible ? Répéta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione, cherchant sa confirmation. A son tour, sa meilleure amie leva les yeux.

\- C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble un peu.

Harry haussa les épaules, brusquement captivé par les guirlandes de gui et de houx, qui se croisaient au dessus de sa tête. La neige magique apparue, tiède et sèche, tombant du plafond. Une petite horloge magique accroché au mur avait entamé le compte à rebours il restait cinq heures et cinquante-neuf minutes avant les douze coups de minuit.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas _lui_.

Combien de fois, alors qu'il avait aperçu une silhouette masculine familière, son cœur avait-il manqué un battement ? Il suffisait d'épaules larges ou des cheveux blonds pour que son pouls s'accélère. Ou simplement une démarche assurée, fière ou encore une main aux longs doigts fins. En réalisant, après une observation plus attentive, que Harry se trompait, il ne comptait même plus les fois où il avait été déçu.

\- Ça va Harry ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi cette question Mione ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air… triste.

\- Tout simplement parce que je m'ennuie. Je ne suis pas fait pour être à l'accueil à attendre, et c'est si cal…

\- Tais-toi ! L'interrompit Hermione. Tu sais bien qu'il suffit que l'on prononce ce mot pour que tous les cas d'accidents magiques ne débarquent d'un coup. Tout peut arriver avec toi alors tais-toi ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une heure avant la fin de mon service et j'ai encore le cadeau de Blaise à acheter !

\- D'accord, dit Harry en souriant, conciliant. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu jaloux de sa meilleure amie. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé passer les fêtes avec l'être aimé. Peut être était-il maudit ?

Bientôt, il pourrait ne plus être seul, pensa-t-il avec émotion en baissant les yeux.

\- A l'heure qu'il est, toi aussi tu devrais être chez toi, dans un fauteuil au pied de la cheminée à te faire dorloter par Kreattur et Winky.

\- Merci, mais je préférerais largement faire le travail pour lequel j'ai été formé.

\- Tu ne peux même pas te rapprocher d'un lit d'un patient sans être obligé de te mettre de profil. Les gens croient que tu attends des triplés et non des jumeaux.

Puis Hermione porta son regard vers l'attroupement de guérisseurs et de Médicomages.

\- Eh bien, ils prennent leurs temps, commenta-t-elle.

\- Ils sont sans doute en train de trier cas par cas. Ce ne doit pas être des cas très urgent.

Harry avait résisté, autant qu'il le pouvait, a l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à la scène plus attentivement. Un geste qui était devenu comme une habitude pour lui, après tous ces mois à espérer. Mais il ne pouvait résister plus à la tentation et céda avec un léger soupir.

Pourquoi cet homme qui se tenait debout près de l'entrée l'intriguait-il tant ? Parce qu'il semblait être _à l'écoute,_ décida-t-il, même si le mot n'était pas parfaitement approprié. Il restait là, sans bouger. D'absorber ce qui se passait autour de lui. De se tenir prêt pour pallier à toute éventualité. Il dégageait comme une sensation de maîtrise. C'était ça, le mot approprié. Il avait beau ne pas porter la grande robe verte avec l'emblème de l'hôpital brodé dessus, il semblait être la personne à qui on avait envie de s'adresser pour avoir les renseignements sur une quelconque pathologie dont souffrait le malade.

Harry secoua la tête. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas au moment où il avait suffisamment repris le contrôle de sa vie depuis la fin de la guerre. Pour ne plus avoir peur de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était chère. Peur de ce que lui réservait l'avenir.

Hermione, qui s'était rapproché, commença à prendre connaissance des raisons de la présence de tous ce monde à Ste Mangouste et a les orienter dans le bon service.

Harry, pour sa part, et puisque son état lui interdisait pendant encore quelques mois d'exercer son métier de guérisseur au service de pathologie des sortilèges, devait enregistrer les données du rapport établi par les guérisseurs.

L'homme s'était approché, également, et Harry le voyait mieux à présent. C'était _lui._

 _Draco._

Harry croisa son regard, mais aucune expression n'était lisible sur son visage froid. Évidemment, le blond n'était pas aussi surpris que lui. Il se doutait, en venant ici, qu'il avait de grande chance pour qu'il rencontre Harry. Il dominait la situation. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais bon sang… par les slips de Merlin, il était toujours aussi beau qu'avant. Un peu plus pâle, si c'était encore possible. Et mince aussi. Mais cela était sans doute dû à ses vêtements, que Harry n'aurait jamais cru lui voir un jour porter. Un jean noir. Une veste en cuir sur un polo noir. Draco avec des vêtements moldu valait le coup d'œil. Ses cheveux, un peu plus long que dans ses souvenirs, mais toujours aussi blonds, étaient parsemés de gouttes d'eau. Les flocons de neige de l'extérieur qui fondaient ?

La voix du Médicomage, Miriam Strout, en train d'expliquer à Hermione de quoi souffrait la patiente lui parvenait en bruit de fond.

\- … Femme de 50 ans … Maléfice de Flagrance* … Brûlures sévères…

Harry n'avait pas posé les yeux, dépourvu de lunettes depuis la grande guerre contre Voldemort, sur cet homme depuis six mois. Personne à sa connaissance non plus d'ailleurs. Même Blaise, le compagnon d'Hermione depuis presque un an et meilleur ami de Draco depuis Poudlard, n'avait de nouvelle de celui-ci. Draco Malfoy s'était tout simplement évaporé. Un jour, il était le nouveau guérisseur en chef du service des blessures par créatures magiques le lendemain, il avait… disparu.

Le jour d'après qu'ils eurent… qu'ils eurent…

\- Suspicion de sortilège de faux souvenirs*, continuait le Médicomage. Elle est en tachycardie avec un rythme cardiaque a 120 et 41° de température.

A ce moment là, la femme se mit à gémir. Draco détacha immédiatement son regard de celui de Harry pour se précipiter au chevet de celle-ci, une main posé sur son front. D'un geste plein de douceur, il écarta les mèches blondes qui lui battaient le visage et lui sourit. Tout dans son attitude témoignait d'une grande douceur et d'une profonde tendresse pour la patiente.

\- Elle a l'air plus confuse que d'habitude, dit-il au Médicomage. C'est pour ça que je soupçonne ce sortilège. Peut-être l'agresseur.

Hermione, remit de sa surprise, tourna son visage vers l'homme qui venait de parler, et resta bouche bée. Harry avait raison !

\- Draco ? C'est toi… ? Réussit-elle a articuler. Tu es de retour parmi nous ?

Pas pour longtemps. Cette femme est ma mère – Narcissa.

\- Oh…, dit Hermione. A cause des blessures à son visage, Hermione n'avait pas du tout reconnu Narcissa. Emmenons la au 4ème étage.

Soudain, Narcissa poussa un cri.

\- Cygnus ! Où es-tu ?

Il y avait de la terreur dans sa voix . D'un bond, il avait rejoint sa mère. Il semblait aussi anxieux qu'il l'avait été cette nuit-là. La nuit qui avait précédé son départ. Harry eut le même pincement au cœur que celui qu'il avait ressenti alors. Et le même désir de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Son complexe du Héro qui refaisait surface.

Le blond prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et lui murmura des mots à l'oreille. Des mots que Harry supposa rassurant. Elle s'accrochait à son fils, semblant plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

\- Cygnus, gémit-elle. … Ne me laisse pas !

\- N'aie crainte mère, je ne vais pas vous laisser. Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien aller.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Mais un seul regard de Draco suffit à la faire taire. Mais elle resta professionnelle.

\- Harry, tu as toutes les informations nécessaires ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice prit le parchemin de liaison laissé par le Médicomage et le parcouru rapidement.

\- Le manoir Malfoy est-il toujours son adresse permanente ?

\- Oui.

Il avait répondu d'un ton neutre, ne laissant rien filtrer de ce qu'il pensait.

\- As-t-elle été récemment hospitalisé ?

\- D'après ce que je sais, non. Mais je viens de passer six mois à l'étranger.

\- Oui, dit Harry en sentant sa bouche devenir sèche. Je sais.

Il ne put s'empêcher de chercher son regard. Est-ce du remord ? Des excuses ? Qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux ? Non. Il n'y avait rien de cela. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas, ne regrette rien, tous le monde le sait. Et lui le premier.

Mais ses yeux orages brûlaient d'une telle intensité que Harry s'en retrouva troublé.

Malgré ces six mois de séparation sans aucunes nouvelles ni explications, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se poser sur lui. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Draco !

\- Je reviendrais te voir si jamais j'ai besoin d'autres renseignements, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Draco eut un rapide hochement de tête avant de rejoindre la cheminée qui allait les diriger au service adéquate.

Harry quant à lui, espérait vivement n'avoir aucunes autres questions au sujet de Narcissa. S'il devait le voir ailleurs que derrière la banque d'accueil qui faisait écran, Draco comprendrait immédiatement pourquoi Harry ne travaillait plus en tant que guérisseur. La longue robe verte, bien que large, ne parvenait plus à cacher son ventre plus qu'impressionnant.

Le rythme de son cœur se mit à accélérer tandis que Harry songeait aux conséquences d'une telle découverte. S'il avait pu choisir, ce n'est pas de cette manière que le jeune homme aurait voulu annoncer à Draco son imminente paternité. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il être furieux qu'il ne lui ait pas dit plus tôt ?

Soyons honnête ! Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Draco s'était tout simplement volatilisé. Il avait démissionné et était parti, sans même laisser d'adresse. Tout Ste Mangouste en avait parlé.

Malgré son passé d'ancien Mangemort, les sorciers avaient compris que même s'il portait la marque, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Très vite, il avait su gagner la sympathie de toute la population sorcière. Y compris le personnel de l'hôpital. Combien de patientes, et même parfois de patient, avait-il fait soupirer ?

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Harry travaillait ici et son succès était moindre par rapport à celui de Draco. Il était apprécié, surtout, pour son statut de survivant ou même de sauveur. Mais jamais pour lui. Juste Harry. Jusqu'à cette nuit magique...

Le jeune blond avait alimenté toutes les conversations de l'hôpital lors de son départ précipité. Puis, plus sérieusement, on s'était demandé où le beau Draco Malfoy avait pu se rendre ? Et surtout, _pourquoi ?_

Peut-être que ce soir, Harry aurait les réponses à ces questions. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'apparition d'un patronus.

\- Accident du Magicobus, transportant des enfants, venant du Château. Dix enfants à bords, plus les accompagnateurs. Et le patronus s'évapora.

\- Oh, Merlin ! Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer, même si ce n'était pas une attitude des plus professionnelle. Fichus hormones !

Et puis, le Château était un vieux manoir en pierres situé à la périphérie de Londres. La propriétaire des lieux était maintenant bien connu depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle hébergeait autant d'enfants orphelins ayant besoin d'une famille.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Ils seraient prêts à accueillir ses enfants blessés. Foi d'Harry Potter !

Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il prévienne toutes les équipes disponibles afin que celles-ci se préparent et se tienne sur le qui-vive pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Le brun se retrouva donc à vouloir prévenir la guérisseuse Dilys Derwent. Or, cette dernière était en grande conversation avec Draco. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer aux conséquences. Il n'avait plus aucun abri, il se dirigea donc d'un pas résolu vers eux.

\- Guérisseuse Derwent ! Il y a eu un accident de Magicobus, une dizaine d'enfants blessés vont arriver.

L'homme et la femme observaient le sauveur, mais seule Derwent le regardait dans les yeux.

\- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama Hermione, exactement comme Harry l'avait fait. Le soir de Noël ? C'est terrible !

\- Transporté Mme Malfoy dans une salle, ordonna immédiatement la guérisseuse. Mr Potter, vous voulez bien lancer un Sonorus afin de rassembler tout le monde ?

Harry hocha la tête et tourna les talons – non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Draco, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis son arrivé. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il leva enfin les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été surpris de voir Harry en arrivant, il était évident que maintenant il l'était…

Harry soutint son regard un instant, suffisamment pour y voir le calcul mental auquel s'était livré Draco. Les dates dont il se souvenait. Les semaines qu'il comptait.

Oui, confirma Harry en silence. Je suis enceint. De six mois.

 _Et tu es le père._

* * *

 _*_ Maléfice de Flagrance : c'est une malédiction qui provoque des brûlures. il est notamment utilisé par Gringotts comme protection contre les voleurs.

*Sortilège de faux souvenirs : c'est un enchantement et un sortilège d'Altération de la mémoire différent du sortilège d'Amnésie.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier avant goût était appréciable ? J'attends votre réponse dans les reviews ;)


	2. Revelation

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Note :** Hello ! Pour commencer, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai été heureuse des réactions du premier chapitre ! Malgré mon inexpérience, j'ai eu le droit à beaucoup de compliments, même si de droit ils reviennent aux auteurs, et je ne m'attendais pas à tant. Alors merci du fond du cœur.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est une Mpreg !

 **Réponse aux Guests/Anonymes : -** anonymes92 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, malheureusement, tu n'auras pas toutes les réponses à ta questions tout de suite. Sinon y'a plus d'histoire tu comprend ;)

\- amlou : J'ai été heureuse de ton enthousiasme. Pour te répondre à tes commentaire, le rating est indiqué dans les caractéristiques du résumé, juste avant la langue. Pour l'indication du Mpreg, j'avoue avoir voulu le mettre à la fin du résumé mais il y a une limite de mots. Je vais l'ajouter dans la note si il faut. Tes commentaires ont été pris en considération et je te remercie pour tes conseils. Je n'ai aucunement pris ça pour des reproches, loin de là c: Les chapitres sont écrits aux brouillon, il y en a 9 pour l'instant. Je dis ça au cas où ça ne me plait pas et que j'en rajoute ;). Ils seront publié tous les Lundi, vu qu'elle est assez courte comme fiction. Merci encore en tous cas, pour ta review et tes conseils :*

\- Lils : Merci beaucoup, la suite est là. Par contre, tes questions vont devoir attendre. Tu les aura au compte gouttes, sinon ce serai trop facile ;)

\- Am-Stram : La suite est là, avec j'espère, autant de question que tu tes poses déjà :D

Les autres, je vous ai répondu personnellement :* Maintenant... CHAPITRE 2 !

ooO **REVELATION** Ooo

 _ **POV DRACO**_

Il était enceint.

Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait trouvé différent en le voyant, assis derrière l'accueil. Plus rond. Épanoui. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux toujours autant en pagaille malgré le fait qu'il les ait laissés pousser. Laissé lâches, ils lui atteignaient les épaules.

S'il était vrai qu'attendre un enfant donnait aux femmes sorcières un éclat particulier, alors Harry, même en étant un homme, n'échappait pas à la règle. Par les couilles de Salazar, il était même encore plus beau. Il avait toujours été comme une lumière qui illuminait ses ténèbres.

D'ailleurs, c'est cette image qu'il avait gardé de lui – sauf qu'il était enceint. Totalement enceint. Et depuis plus de six mois. Ce qui voulait dire que Harry l'était déjà cette nuit-là.

Cela lui fit mal. Car le souvenir de cette soirée avait été la seule note joyeuse de ces dernières années sombres pour lui.

Draco dû tenir le bras de sa mère pour être sûr qu'elle ne bouge pas, le temps de contrecarrer les sortilèges dont elle avait été victime. Narcissa n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ni pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Merlin merci, cette opération pris très peu de temps.

\- Tout va bien, mère. C'est terminé. Tu es toujours aussi courageuse.

Il fut lui-même surpris de parvenir à trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour la rassurer, malgré le choc qu'avait provoqué en lui la découverte de l'état de Harry. Cet état aussi inattendu que l'était le fait d'avoir amener ici ce soir, la seule personne de sa famille qui était encore en vie.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi sur l'endroit où il emmènerait sa mère. Il avait déjà transplané à Ste Mangouste, où il n'exerçait plus depuis six mois. Après coup, il s'était dit que retourner sur son ancien lieu de travail ne serait pas insurmontable même si un peu difficile. Peut-être même qu'inconsciemment, il l'avait souhaité, tant il brûlait d'envie de revoir Harry Potter.

Le Sauveur. Saint Potty. Son ange.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas du tout envisagé la possibilité que le Harry qu'il avait quitté allait être celui qu'il allait retrouver.

Pas lui, qui attendait déjà l'enfant d'un autre homme, cette nuit-là. Que ses mots, ses caresses et… _l'amour_ qu'il avait cru déceler, n'avait rien de sincère.

Apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas qu'il est été obligé de retourner ici après avoir lâchement abandonné son nouveau poste… il devait aussi affronter le fait que ce qui lui était arrivé de plus beau depuis la défaite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, n'était qu'une illusion. Un rêve qui ne reposait sur rien.

Il se laissa alors aller dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du lit de sa mère et son regard fut attiré par les petites fées qui virevoltaient ici et là. Il ferma les yeux un instant, portant les mains à son front et se frottant les temps de ses pouces.

Joyeux noël, songea-t-il amèrement.

Joyeux maudit noël.

* * *

 _ **POV HARRY**_

Il avait l'air d'être à des kilomètres de là. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il allait être père ? Ou parce que c'était _lui_ , Harry Potter, qui allait être la mère de ses enfants ?

Le visage de Harry s'assombri comme il passait devant la famille Malfoy, du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Les premiers enfants blessaient arrivés et il devait rejoindre Hermione. Les aurors et les médicomage arrivaient déjà, avec les quelques occupants du Magicobus qui n'étaient pas gravement blessés.

Harry savait très bien qu'il devait laisser du temps à Draco pour réfléchir. Lui-même s'était laissé le temps de se poser des questions sur la nouvelle direction qu'allait prendre sa vie. Il avait fini par accepter la situation, plus que cela même. Il aimait déjà ses enfants. De tout son cœur.

Et cet amour était réconfortant. Stimulant. Harry réalisa que pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage. Draco allait être obligé de venir le voir afin qu'ils aient une discussion. Sinon, C'est lui qui le ferait. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur, il n'avait pas été à Gryffondor par hasard.

En attendant, Harry avait du travail. Hermione s'occupait déjà d'un cas. Un petit garçon âgé de cinq ans.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ? Demanda-t-elle au petit bonhomme.

\- Nous sommes allés à une fête, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Noël. Da da da … Da da da …

C'était une version, chanté particulièrement faux, de ce qui semblait être un chant de noël sorcier. Les regards de Harry et Hermione se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Harry se penche ensuite vers une jeune fille, qui sanglotait à chaudes larmes, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Il se tenait à la barre de sécurité du lit pour garder l'équilibre.

\- Les Médicomages vont s'occuper de toi, dit-il d'une voix douce. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien se passer. La jeune fille parut rassurée.

\- Parfait, continua-t-il en souriant lorsque les sanglots furent calmés.

Hermione réapparut à ce moment là et se dirigea vers le brun.

\- Peux-tu aller voir Mme Malfoy et vérifier que tout va bien ? C'est un peu la folie ici.

Malgré qu'elle fût au courant de toute l'histoire entre son meilleur ami et Draco, elle savait que Harry devait affronter les conséquences du retour de Draco. Plus tard, Harry la remerciera. Hermione le savait, elle était la voix de la raison !

* * *

Ce n'était plus aussi troublant d'être en présence de Draco, cette fois-ci. Sa peau le picotait encore et il avait une drôle de sensation à l'estomac, mais cela n'avaient rien à voir avec d'éventuels mouvements des deux petits êtres qu'il portait.

Il le fallait.

\- Alors tu es revenu ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-tu su ?

Pourquoi effectivement ? Pourtant, sa réponse n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi froide et sèche. Désagréable. Harry se retrouva catapulté dans ses souvenirs. Ceux de Poudlard où il n'existait que haine entre Draco et lui. Et non la merveilleuse nuit où ils avaient conçu ensemble ce qui s'apprêtait à naître dans moins de trois mois.

Harry se concentra sur le moment présent pour effectuer la tâche qui lui était confié.

\- Ses brûlures guérissent bien, dit-il avant de s'approcher du parchemin accroché au pied du lit de la patiente.

\- Tant mieux.

Puis, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, Harry entreprit de vérifier les constantes d'un coup de baguette expert. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur les résultats, ne voulant à aucun moment rencontrer ceux bien trop gris de Draco. Celui-ci semblait le rendre responsable de tout.

Sauf que – malgré l'attirance qu'il avait pour Draco – Harry n'avait jamais cherché à le séduire, pensant ne pas lui être accessible. Comment oublier toute cette haine qui caractérisait leur relation depuis Poudlard ?

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour partager son lit. Alors oui c'était de sa faute, mais aussi celle de Draco, s'ils n'avaient pris aucune précaution. Et, oui, la possibilité d'une grossesse avait paru impossible pour Harry. Comme tous ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là d'ailleurs.

Harry prenait son temps. Il savait que lorsqu'il aurait terminé, il devrait affronter Draco, il sentait son regard posé sur lui.

La discussion qui avait lieu à côté d'eux leur parvenait, étouffée, mais néanmoins audible.

Apparemment, les enfants et les accompagnateurs revenaient d'une fête, pour Noël, organisait chaque année par une œuvre de charité. Elle donnait des sacs remplient de cadeaux pour les enfants. Cadeaux qui étaient resté dans le Magicobus accidenté.

La suite se perdit dans le soudain brouhaha cause par l'arrivé de nouveaux patients. Alors que Harry allait dire quelque chose, il fut brusquement interrompu.

\- Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! J'ai mal !

C'était une voix d'enfant. Harry leva les yeux et les posa sur Draco.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller l'aider, s'entendit-il suggérer sans même y réfléchir. Pendant que ta mère dort.

\- Non, répondit-il sèchement. Je ne suis plus Médicomage, Harry. C'est hors de question.

Celui-ci l'observa attentivement. Ce n'était pas le Draco qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis qu'il travaillait ici. Le brillant Médicomage qui ne négligeait aucun détail, qu'elle que soit la pression qu'il subissait. Celui qui restait toujours incroyablement prévenant avec chacun de ses patients. Le Médicomage dont la fiabilité du diagnostic était devenu légendaire. L'homme qui était respecté par ses collègues et ses patients. Celui dont les femmes tombaient toutes amoureuses.

Comme Harry.

Il avait en face de lui l'ancien Draco. Arrogant, prétentieux, froid. Mais surtout lâche. Et maintenant, il ignorait le cri de douleur d'un enfant ? Où était passé l'homme d'il y a six mois. Son visage était aussi dépourvu d'émotions que l'avait été le son de sa voix, mais Harry estima qu'il avait le droit de savoir.

\- Tu ne veux plus être Médicomage ? Tu as tout arrêté, d'un seul coup ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Cela ne te regarde en rien, répondit-il toujours aussi froidement. Mais j'avais besoin de partir.

\- Mais… _pourquoi ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Harry.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Narcissa remua, probablement réveillée par le bruit qui régnait autour d'eux.

\- Cygnus ?

Même si elle fut furtive, Harry vit la douleur qui passa sur le visage de Draco avant l'intervention de sa mère. Le brun avait vu la tension de son corps, l'ombre qui avait traversé les yeux de Draco, et cela lui rappela l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ce soir-là.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, pourtant – stupidement, comme le Sauveur qu'il était – il avait encore envie de l'aider, comme cette fois-là. Il était sur le point de tendre la main pour le toucher, mais il avait tellement l'air sûr de lui, qu'il s'arrêta net. Quelque chose avait dû se passer il y a six mois. Quelle fut la cause de toute cette souffrance. Il n'avait pas besoin du réconfort que Harry aurait pu lui apporter.

\- N'insiste pas Harry, dit-il d un ton abrupt. Tu n'en sauras pas plus.

\- Ah ?

A son tour, le brun s'était tendu. Certes, imaginer le visage de Draco s'éclairant d'un sourire radieux en apprenant qu'il allait être père était illusoire, mais le repousser comme il le faisait était injuste.

Inacceptable, même.

Peut être que ça ne le _regardait_ pas, pourtant il n'allait pas fuir ses responsabilités lui. Il allait faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps.

\- Ce serait bien que tu me laisses une adresse la prochaine fois que tu décidera de disparaître, dit-il aussi froidement que Draco avait pu le faire.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je puisse t'avertir de le naissance de tes enfants.

* * *

Et un autre chapitre de fini !

Vais-je voir autant d'enthousiasme que le premier chapitre ?

Une chose est sûr, il y a encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne resteront pas sans réponses ;)

~Mimi-sterek.


	3. Memories

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est un Mpreg. Un Lemon est prévu dans le flash back. Si vous voulez le passer, c'est comme bon vous semble (mais se serait dommage ;) )

 **Note :** Hello ! Le chapitre arrive un peu tard et je m'en excuse. Encore beaucoup de très bonnes réactions sur le chapitre précédent, c'est incroyable ! Vous êtes géniaux comme d'habitude.

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :** \- Am-stram : Encore merci pour ton commentaire et désolé pour toutes ces questions. C'est pas moi, c'est la faute de l'histoire :D

\- Charlene : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise chapitre après chapitre. Je prend ton espérance en compte et te tiens au courant si un jour c'est le cas ;)

\- nathydemon : Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup fait rire :D Je t'en remercie car du coup, il m'a doublement fait plaisir c:

\- geliah : Tous mes vœux à toi aussi :*

\- anonymes92 : Elle est là, toute fraîche ;)

\- amlou : Encore merci pour ta review. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu. La chapitre est là ! A savoir, maintenant, si j'ai répondu à tes questions ou si d'autres interviendront après la lecture de celui-ci ;)

\- Shinji Inu : Encore un commentaire qui m'a fait rire aux éclats :D Merci infiniment pour ça ! Tu n'as plus à patienter, il est là :*

\- Lils : Je suis sadique ! Tu peux le dire, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir *ahahah*

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui ont lu, commenté, mis en Favoris, Follow et laissé des reviews (car j'en ai peut-être oublié). Je vous aimes très fort juste pour ça XOXO !

Sans plus attendre... Le chapitre 3

* * *

ooO **MEMORIES** Ooo

\- Mes enfants ?

Le visage de Draco était devenu brusquement plus pâle encore. Pourtant, Harry resta de marbre face à lui.

\- Des jumeaux, confirma-t-il.

\- Harry ?

Au pas de la porte, Hermione venait de l'interpeller. Le brun ne répondit pas. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

\- C'est héréditaire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as un frère jumeau, ajouta-t-il, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. C'est pour ça que ta mère ne cesse de t'appeler Cygnus.

\- Harry ?

Même si Hermione avait maintenant fait quelques pas jusqu'au lit de Narcissa, le jeune homme à la cicatrice ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Draco. Il était désormais sombre et impénétrable, après avoir été traversé par une lueur de douleur intense.

 _\- J'avais_ , répondit-il d'une voix si rauque et si grave que les mots furent à peine audibles. Il est mort. Il y a très longtemps.

\- Harry ? Nous avons besoin de monde. Je sais que tu dois te ménager mais est-ce que tu penses pouvoir nous aider ?

C'était un choc pour elle aussi. Mais cette révélation surprise et inattendu allait devoir attendre encore quelques instants.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Draco, la guérisseuse Derwent m'a demandé de te réquisitionner aussi, si possible, continua Hermione en se tournant vers le blond.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

\- Nous pouvons trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller ta mère si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Maintenant que nous avons défait les sortilèges, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire que d'attendre.

\- Non, rétorque Draco d'une voix ferme. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider. Je suis désolé.

Hermione le fixa avec incrédulité, avant de jeter un regard interrogateur vers son meilleur ami. Mais elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps et quitta la salle.

Harry non plus, ne pouvait rester là, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus fuir ses responsabilités comme Draco était en train de le faire. Il avait prêté serment à l'obtention de son diplôme de guérisseur. Certes, pas un serment inviolable, mais qui impliquait des devoirs et des responsabilités.

Tout comme le fait d'être parents. S'il pouvait oublier ce serment envers ses patients qui avaient besoin d'aide, alors quel genre de père allait-il être pour ses jumeaux ?

\- Ce sont des enfants dont-il est question, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Des enfants blessés et effrayés. Ils ont besoin d'aide. Ils ont besoin de _ton_ aide.

Ce n'était plus de la douleur que Harry voyait dans ses yeux, maintenant. C'était une sorte de désespoir.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes Harry.

\- Si, je me rends compte, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Si tu ne peux pas faire ça, alors c'est que je me suis trompé sur toi. Et que tu n'es certainement pas le père dont j'aurais aimé que mes enfants soient fiers.

Le brusque déchirement qu'il ressentit à la poitrine en quittant la salle ressemblait terriblement à un cœur qui se brisait.

* * *

Il ne lui fallait qu'une minute pour passer de la salle où reposé Mme Malfoy à l'endroit où on avait besoin de lui. Il allait faire le travail qu'il avait appris à faire. Un travail qu'il aimait. Un travail difficile mais motivant. Et surtout, qui restait à l'écart des combats.

Il avait longuement hésité après la défaite de Voldemort. Auror avait été non un choix mais une voie que tout le monde sorcier avait prédit pour lui. On espérait de lui qu'il suive les traces de ses parents défunts.

Mais il pouvait maintenant faire ses propres choix et il avait toujours aimé aider les autres. Quel aurait été donc le meilleur choix ? La où il pouvait sauver des vies mais pas aux prix des autres.

Il se sentait attiré vers tous ses enfants qui avaient besoin de lui. Mais il sentait également une force qui, avec la même intensité, le tirait en arrière.

Vers l'homme blond qu'il venait de quitter. Déçu.

Une voix aussi forte que les cris des enfants blessés se faisait entendre dans sa tête. Et lui disait qu'il se trompait. Lui disait de se souvenir…

Chaque pas qui l'éloignait de Draco semblait faire revenir une nouvelle image, une nouvelle sensation, qui à son tour en entraînait une autre. L'une d'elles, la plus vivace, resterait à jamais gravé dans son cœur. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, elle le bouleversait comme au premier jour.

Ce soir-là, alors que Harry rentrait chez lui, il l'avait trouvé assis, seul, sur un banc, dans le petit parc situé à mi-chemin du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Il s'était inquiété car il avait reconnu Draco et avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses épaules avachies donnaient l'impression de porter un poids trop lourd pour elles. Très loin de l'image que Harry avait de Draco à Poudlard. Et l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage, après s'être approché de lui, n'avait fait que confirmer son pressentiment.

C'était une expression de… défaite ?

Lui demander s'il allait bien ne semblait pas être ce qu'il lui fallait. Alors il s'était tu, installé à ses côtés et lui avait pris la main. Avait écouté sa respiration saccadée, avait entendu la note d'extrême tristesse dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait parlé.

 _ **Flash back**_

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Harry. Il est tard.

Malgré l'accord tacite entre eux, depuis qu'ils travaillaient au même endroit, de ne pas se faire la guerre comme à Poudlard, Draco ne l'avait jamais appelé Harry.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment-là, c'était évident. Ce besoin transparaissait par chaque pore de sa peau. Et que ce soit lui qui puissent être cette personne, et non son meilleur ami Blaise, le remplissait de joie. Il était là, et Merlin seul sait qu'il avait envie de l'aider.

\- Viens avec moi, avait-il répondu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu en as besoin, tout simplement.

Et, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il lui avait lâché la main et s'était levé pour partir, Draco l'avait suivi. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, mais le brun se souvenait de chaque bruit qui les avaient accompagnés.

Leurs chaussures sur le vieux parquet vernis. Le craquement des marches qui conduisaient à l'étage.

\- Ne pose pas de question, avait demandé doucement Draco lorsqu'ils s'étaient assis sur le lit de Harry. S'il te plaît, ne pose pas de question.

Harry c'était alors rendu compte que même s'il ignorait la ou les raisons de la détresse du blond, il n'était pas si compliqué de réconforter celui-ci. Il n'y avait qu'à laisser son amour s'exprimer.

Et le sien était inconditionnel.

Les souvenirs s'enchaînent.

Le goût du premier baiser. D'abords doucement, des baisers papillons sur son visage, puis un baiser plus poussé sur les lèvres. Plus passionné… plus quémandeur. Harry avait entrouvert la bouche dans un soupir langoureux après que Draco lui ait, délicatement, mordillé la lèvre inférieure.

L'odeur de sa peau. Il été si bien dans les bras du blond. Contre son torse musclé. Il ne fallait pas que ça s'arrête… jamais.

Le contact de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Harry était à présent allongé sur le dos… nu. Draco avait profité que le brun soit perdu dans ses baisers pour le déshabiller complètement.

Il alla embrasser le téton qu'il avait d'abord pincé à l'aide de ses doigts. Il le suçota tranquillement avant d'aller mordiller gentiment le second, donnant un peu plus chaud à Harry, qui gémissait doucement.

Draco releva la tête, surplombant le jeune homme à la cicatrice, pour faire voyager ses yeux sur tout le corps de son ange. Harry avait l'impression que son regard le brûlait. Cela l'excitait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Puis, quand il en eut assez de ne sentir que les yeux du blond sur lui, sans sentir sa présence sur sa peau, il l'appela doucement, en gémissant. Ne voulant pas être en reste, il fit ensuite glisser ses mains sous la chemise de Draco, seul vêtement encore présent sur lui, pour caresser les courbures de son dos.

Draco se pencha alors sur lui et laissa sa bouche dériver lentement sur tout le corps du brun sous lui. Tranquillement, comme pour le vénérer, il descendit vers une de ces épaules, laissant une nuée de petits suçons rouges écarlates. Il s'écarta encore une fois admirant son œuvre.

\- Tu es magnifique Harry. Celui-ci rougit et détourna subitement le regard.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Continua-t-il.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr.

Le blond repris le chemin de ses baisers, occultant les tétons déjà bien durs et dressés, pour remplir le nombril de sa langue et le lécher sensuellement. Finalement, arrivé à l'objet de tous ses désirs, il releva les yeux en direction de Harry, encore une fois, toujours en proie aux doutes.

Harry ne fit que bouger son bassin pour l'inviter à continuer. Il gémissait et frissonnait violement à chaque attouchement du blond. Une décharge de plaisir l'enveloppait de toute part.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il supplia :

\- Draco, je t'en… Mmh… prie ! Pl… Plus !

Tous les doutes oubliés, Draco déposa d'abord ses lèvres sur le bout du sexe gonflé, avant de, lentement, le prendre en bouche. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se cambra brutalement sous la décharge de plaisir. Le blond continua son mouvement, alternant les mouvements doux et rapides, tout en caressant de son pouce l'entrée du brun.

Il se redressa et remonta embrasser Harry. Celui-ci se mit à bouger légèrement et écarta les cuisses largement. Laissant Draco se placer entre elles confortablement. Il lui tendit trois de ses doigts que le brun ne tarda pas à engloutir, impatient de ce qui allait forcément suivre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de lui.

Une fois les doigts jugés assez humides, le blond les dirigea vers l'intimité de Harry. Après avoir pénétré un premier doigt, il reprit le sexe du brun sous lui entre ses lèvres, afin de mieux faire passer les deux autres qui suivirent plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Harry ressentit un léger tiraillement mais accepta facilement la préparation, totalement satisfait du savoir faire de son homme.

\- Draco ! Oh Merlin ! Viens… Mmmh… maintenant !

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se positionna confortablement dans le creux des cuisses fermes. Tout en l'embrassant, il le pénétra d'un coup expert allant directement frapper la prostate de son ange. Cambré au maximum, Harry en hurla de plaisir.

Après des mouvements de plus en plus saccadés, les deux hommes sentirent la tension être à son maximum. Les préliminaires ayant attisés leurs désirs. Draco ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de se satisfaire avec sa propre main, qu'il le prit lui-même et pompa au rythme de ces coups de bassin.

Harry en jouit le premier, très vite suivi de Draco. C'est sans aucunes paroles, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, que le blond se retira doucement de Harry. Et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour un sommeil réparateur.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

De retour dans le présent, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers la salle. A l'endroit où Draco était, une fois encore, assis et seul.

Sauf qu'il n'y était plus.

Il était juste là, un pas derrière lui et il avait cette fois, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Sans un mot, il passa devant lui.

\- Harry ? Appela alors, Dilys Derwent. Pouvez-vous m'aider avec ce blessé s'il vous plaît ?

Son attention avait beau être entièrement fixé sur le petit corps en lévitation, Harry était parfaitement conscient de la présence du blond. Il avait dû franchir une sorte de barrière personnelle pour être là.

Pourquoi ? Pour lui ? Pour ses enfants ? Pour ce qu'il avait dit ?

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était là et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Harry se félicita d'avoir écouté son cœur. Il était toujours l'homme qu'il avait cru qu'il était.

L'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Petit Lemon bien placé, qu'en dites-vous ?

Dans le même temps, on en apprend un peu plus sur la conception des enfants (¬‿¬)✧

J'espère avoir répondu à certaine interrogation. Même si il reste quelques mystères encore ;)

Mais pour ça, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :*

~Mimi-sterek.


	4. Bad memories

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est un Mpreg.

 **Note :** Hello ! Je souhaite encore remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent, commentent, follow ou met en favoris ma fiction. J'en suis toute émue à chaque fois, c'est incroyable ! Je le dit encore une fois... Vous êtes géniaux 😘

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :** \- amlou : Heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas prévisible dans mes chapitres ;) La suite est là, juste après mon blabla ;)

\- Am-Stram : Tu peux être fière de toi et ne plus désespérée car on est lundi :D

\- Hope2513 : Et c'est un plaisir de savoir qu'elle te plaît. Je te remercie de la lire et l'avoir commenté !

\- Babounette : Je suis toujours enchantée de lire tes commentaires et surtout tes réactions aux chapitres, c'est génial ! Merci beaucoup :*

\- Guest : Je n'est pas à t'en excuser, le travail c'est la santé XD Et puis tu as tout le temps pour la lire, je ne vais absolument pas t'en vouloir pour ça, bien au contraire c:

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ooO **BAD** **MEMORIES** Ooo

 **POV DRACO**

C'était un cauchemar.

Et la seule raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas le pire était qu'il devait s'occuper de la vieille sorcière et non du petit garçon, dont l'état était une grande source d'inquiétude pour tout le personnel.

Il avait beau être concentré sur son cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre le bruit des alarmes misent en place, la tension des guérisseurs et Médicomages qui faisaient face à l'urgence.

 _Concentre-toi, Draco. Ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce cas. Occupe-toi plutôt du tien._

A priori, cela se présentait mieux que celui d'à côté.

\- Elle s'appelle Cuthbert Mary et elle a soixante-dix ans, l'informa un guérisseur stagiaire.

\- Je vais très bien, déclara la vieille sorcière, du nom de Mary, d'une voix étonnamment distincte et autoritaire. Débarrassez-moi de ce sortilège de Blocage* ridicule. Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de mes petits.

Draco sourit et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

\- Madame Cuthbert, je suis le Médicomage Draco Malfoy. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous.

\- Eh bien, allez-y alors. Et appelez-moi Mary, dit-elle alors que son nez se mettait à saigner.

\- Elle ne se plaint que d'un nez douloureux et de nausées, probablement dues à la quantité de sang qu'elle aurait pu avaler avant que nous ne parvenions à la sortir du Magicobus. Elle affirme n'avoir mal nulle part ailleurs mais étant donnée la nature de la blessure, il nous a semblé plus prudent de l'immobiliser pour pouvoir la déplacer.

\- Occupons-nous de ce nez, déclara Draco. Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde plus de sang.

Le blond lança donc un Episkey* pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang et par la même occasion, replacer le nez cassé.

\- Je vais défaire le sortilège qui vous maintient immobile et examiner votre crâne et votre nuque pour d'éventuelles lésions. Interdiction de bouger le temps de cet examen. Compris ?

Draco fut surpris de la lueur qu'il vit traverser le regard bleu pâle de Mary. Était-elle en train de se demander si elle devait vraiment coopérer ou pas ?!

\- Compris jeune homme, finit-elle par répondre, du bout des lèvres.

Il lui sourit gentiment. Il pouvait deviner ce qui se cachait derrière cette hésitation. C'était la peur de découvrir que son état ne lui permettrait pas de faire ce qu'elle considérait comme son devoir, à savoir, s'occuper des enfants qui lui avaient été confiés.

La confiance qu'elle venait de lui accorder en acceptant lui donna envie de faire tout son possible pour ne pas la trahir. Il admirait cette femme forte, qui faisait face courageusement.

Il fallait maintenant la déplacer dans une salle pour qu'elle se repose. Cela permettait à Draco de continuer à prendre en charge sa patiente mais surtout de s'éloigner de la scène qui se déroulait à l'instant même à côté.

\- Libérez les voies respiratoires ! ordonna la guérisseuse Derwent. Nous essayons encore une fois.

Draco avait presque quitté l'espace. Ayant déjà passé la porte avec sa patiente, soulagé.

Ce fut alors que la voix de son ancienne supérieure s'éleva.

\- Draco ? J'ai besoin de vous, dit-elle d'un ton calme mais dans lequel on pouvait percevoir une note de tension.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se retourner et d'affronter l'angoisse qu'il était en train de lire sur le visage de la guérisseuse.

L'angoisse de perdre son jeune patient.

Merlin ! Comme il connaissait cette peur… il en avait perdu des gens. Des personnes auquel il tenait, mais où il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait peur de revivre ça. Cette peur le rongeait petit à petit.

Sans Harry, elle l'aurait probablement détruit depuis longtemps.

Sentant le regard du brun sur lui, il tourna la tête. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il y lu une supplique.

Il devait savoir à quel point il ne voulait pas faire ça. Peut-être qu'il savait à quel point il était convaincu qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas le faire. Car il y avait une sorte d'encouragement dans son regard trop vert. Comme une confiance qu'il lui accordait.

 _Tu peux y arriver,_ semblait dire son regard.

L'espace d'un instant, il fut submergé par le souvenir de ses mains sur lui. Par cette sensation que sa présence ici avait un sens, puisque cet homme semblait le penser.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas le décevoir.

Affronter de nouveau cette angoisse était une véritable souffrance mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait au moins essayer. Il le devait pour Harry. Son ange.

OoooooooO

 **POV HARRY**

Si quelqu'un pouvait sauver cet enfant, c'était lui. Draco Malfoy.

Et Harry était là, juste à côté.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait d'autres Médicomages, mais ce fut Draco qui prit la direction des opérations.

Il s'était approché du garçon, Harry l'y avait rejoint. Sans un mot, le jeune homme à la cicatrice l'assista dans sa tâche. Il l'observa lancer sorts sur sorts. De l'Anapnéo* au Ferula*.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent un instant, accidentellement. Mais Harry eut le temps de sentir toute la tension de Draco. Il retint sa respiration, après un Tergeo* et un Revigor* lancé par le blond. Plus personne ne bougeait et l'atmosphère était si tendue que l'on aurai cru à l'apparition d'un nouveau Mage Noir.

Les secondes qui s'égrainaient semblèrent interminables. Quand enfin, la petite poitrine de l'enfant se souleva, comme l'air entrait dans les poumons.

Tous, laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais Draco n'en avait pas terminé. Il continuait d'observer, avec intention, les efforts que faisait le jeune sorcier pour respirer.

Harry s'autorisa à contempler le visage du blond, il était si absorbé par l'enfant, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il ne le remarque. Il savait qu'il était ridicule de se sentir si fier de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il sentit même les larmes lui piquer les yeux et dut cligner des paupières pour ne pas les laisser couler.

Tout était à sa place. C'était comme si Draco n'était jamais parti. S'il n'avait pas eu ce ventre si imposant, il aurait pu aisément oublier qu'il s'était passé six mois entre ce soir et la dernière fois où il avait vu le blond.

Mais il était de nouveau là. A faire le travail dans lequel il excellait, la preuve ici même. Une nouvelle vie venait d'être sauvé. Comment avait-il pu s'éloigner de ça ?

Le petit garçon respirait, à présent, correctement. Ses constantes étaient stables.

\- Nous nous sommes occupés du cas le plus grave, intervient Dilys Derwent. Mais il reste de nombreux sorciers à soigner. Draco ! Je déteste demander, pourtant…

\- Je suis là, l'a coupa-t-il avec un sourire résigné. J'aiderai si je le peux.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait, merci !

OoooooooO

Harry s'approcha de Draco. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la salle.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, dit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Eh bien, tu en savais plus que moi, répondit-il le visage grave.

Harry soutint son regard. Peut-être n'était-il pas assez détendu pour pouvoir sourire. Mais l'état de tension, pratiquement insupportable, dans lequel il s'était trouvé quelques minutes auparavant avait maintenant disparu.

Le brun crut déceler quelque chose de nouveau chez Draco. A la fois dans son regard et dans ses paroles. Comme la reconnaissance du lien qui existait entre eux. De ce lien qui s'était créé parce qu'il avait été là ce soir-là.

Et il s'était ouvert à lui. Le ferait-il de nouveau ?

\- Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, commença-t-il avec précaution, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as arrêté la Médicomagie et que tu es parti. Était-ce à cause de moi ?

Draco était sur le point de jeter ses gants tâchés de sang mais il suspendit son geste. Il semblait surpris. Choqué même.

\- Merlin, Harry ! Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Il l'avait de nouveau appelé Harry. Celui-ci eut un mal fou à ne pas laisser le trouble l'envahir.

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un ton détaché. Tu n'avais jamais fait attention à moi – en tout cas, pas dans ce _sens_ là. Puis nous avons passé cette nuit incroyable. Et ensuite, tu t'es faufilé hors du Manoir, pensant que j'étais endormi et…

Le rouge qui monta aux joues de Draco aurait été la bienvenue sur son visage pâle, s'il n'avait été que l'expression de son embarras.

\- Tu ne _dormais_ pas ?

\- Non ! Je faisais semblant. C'était tellement évident que tu ne voulais pas me parler

\- Je…

\- Et ensuite, continua-t-il, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, quand je suis arrivé ici, tu étais parti. Disparu. Volatilisé et j'en passe. Cela semble-t-il si stupide de penser que, le fait que tu te laisses autant aller se soir-là avec moi comme tu ne l'as jamais fait avec personne d'autres, tu avais quitté Londres pour être sûr de ne plus jamais me croiser ?

Draco se rapprocha du brun, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Ne crois pas ça. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'importance que cette nuit a eu pour moi. Ni le nombre de fois où j'y ai repensé.

\- Autant que moi, tu crois ?

Ils s'observèrent un moment après ces révélations. Il restait, tout de même, beaucoup questions en suspens. Toujours autant de mystères là-dessous. Mais une chose c'était au moins éclaircie. Il ne l'avait pas évité, Harry en était certain maintenant. Cela l'apaisa de savoir qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec le départ de Draco.

Et lui aussi se souvenait de cette nuit-là.

Les moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Qui avaient comptés pour lui.

Brusquement, le bonheur envahi Harry. Draco, lui, baissa le regard jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le ventre du brun.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Pas moi, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

\- Vraiment ?

Fallait-il vraiment lui dire qu'il aimait déjà ses enfants, peu importe comment ils avaient été conçus ? Qu'il savait aussi que jamais il n'aimera un autre homme comme il avait aimé leur père ?

Il ne pouvait pas alors que Draco était désolé. Désolé d'avoir pris le risque que ça arrive. Aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, son sentiment de bonheur avait disparu.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hermione pour réapparaître et s'approchait d'eux.

\- Tu as fait un sacré travail avec le petit.

Le blond ne répondit pas au commentaire, malgré le compliment. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour en récolter. Il demanda plutôt des nouvelles de sa mère.

\- Elle va bien. Elle est toujours endormie, dit-elle avec un large sourire, nullement contrariée par le manque de réponse du blond.

Même s'il avait changé depuis Poudlard, il restait simplement Draco. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea en dehors de la salle.

Harry et Draco lui emboitèrent le pas.

\- Elle a raison tu sais !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu reviens comme tu es parti. Dans un halo de gloire.

Le blond s'arrêta si brusquement que Harry faillir se cogner contre son dos. Son ventre lui frôla la main.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Le dernier patient, ce jour-là. Tu te souviens ? Le petit garçon ?

\- Je me souviens.

\- Il avait été autorisé à sortir de Ste Mangouste car ses parents et lui étaient attendus ailleurs. Les parents avaient déjà commencé à partir de l'hôpital lorsque tu leur as couru après. Tu les as arrêtés tout juste au moment où ils allaient transplaner et tu les as convaincu de revenir.

\- Je m'en souviens, répéta-t-il d'un ton grave qui confirmé à Harry qu'il avait raison sur le fait que ce moment avait joué un grand rôle dans toute cette histoire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis parti.

Draco s'apprêtait à sortir, n'ayant aucune envie de parler de ça.

\- Mais tu l'as _sauvé,_ insista Harry.

\- Ce n'était pas assez, avoua le blond d'une voix sourde. Pas ce soir-là. Viens ! On a encore du travail. Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard.

* * *

 **Lexique des sorts :**

\- Le sortilège de Blocage : Aussi appelé sortilège de gel. C'est un sortilège utilisé pour "geler" une chose en mouvement, ayant pour formule _Immobulus_.

\- Le sortilège Episkey : Il soigne les blessures mineures, arrête l'écoulement de sang, replace un nez cassé.

\- Le sortilège Anapnéo : C'est un sort qui libère les voies respiratoires et empêche l'étouffement.

\- Le sortilège Férula : Il fait apparaître une attelle ou des bandages, qui s'enroulent d'eux-même autour du blessé visé.

\- Tergeo : C'est la formule d'un sortilège (sûrement des sortilèges de Récurages) qui permet de nettoyer un objet, une créature ou une personne, notamment le sang séché.

\- Le sortilège de Revigor : C'est un sort permettant de redonner de l'énergie à une personne très faible, étourdie ou bien inconsciente.

* * *

Un peu moins de mystères autour de Draco. Mais il en reste encore, d'après les reviews que je reçois ;)

Vous aurez réponse à toutes vos questions au fil de l'histoire, faite-moi confiance.

Ce ne serait pas du jeu si vous découvriez tous dans un seul et même chapitre non ?! :D

Encore merci à tous mes lecteurs !

je vous aime

~Mimi-sterek.


	5. Awareness

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est un Mpreg.

 **Note :** Hello ! Je souhaite encore remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent, commentent, follow ou met en favoris ma fiction. J'en suis toute émue à chaque fois, c'est incroyable ! Je le dit encore une fois... Vous êtes géniaux 😘

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :** \- amlou : Comme d'habitude, je te remercie de ta review, et ça a chaque chapitre, c'est une honneur. Bisous à toi aussi !

\- Babou : Oui, tu as tout compris ;) Pour le scénario, comme dis dans le Disclamer, la trame est quelque peu déjà en place. Bien sûr la vie réelle et sorcière n'est pas la même alors je me débrouille comme je peux :D Je le suis tout autant en lisant tes reviews sois en certain :*

\- Lils : Heureuse d'avoir pu te faire avoir un début de réponses, et c'est pas finie ;)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ooO **AWARENESS** Ooo

Ste Mangouste était passé de « tranquille » à totalement chaotique. Les guérisseurs et Médicomages allaient et venaient de partout car de nouveaux malades arrivaient en masse. Les salles étaient toutes pleines et le personnel ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Un sorcier, fortement alcoolisé, était déguisé en un parfait Père Noël moldu et il semblait y avoir des enfants partout dans l'hôpital.

Pour ce qui est de Harry et Draco, ils se dirigeaient vers une salle lorsqu'ils virent une toute jeune sorcière frêle et à l'air inquiet.

\- Rhys ? Appelait-elle. Alec ? Revenez par ici !

Une fillette âgée, probablement, de quatre ou cinq ans apparut accrochée au bras d'un garçon un peu plus âgé.

\- Lucy ? Pourquoi est ce que le Père Noël n'arrête pas de crier ? Je veux rentrer à la _maison_ !

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry, qui s'était approché de la plus âgée des enfants. Celle-ci hocha d'abord la tête avant de la secouer vigoureusement en signe de négation.

\- Je ne vois pas les garçons et je suis censée m'en occuper.

\- Ton prénom est bien Lucy ?

\- Oui.

\- Et quel âge as-tu Lucy ?

\- J'ai onze ans.

Puis son regard quitta celui de Harry pour se porter sur Draco.

\- Vous êtes le docteur ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Plutôt Médicomage, mais oui.

\- Est-ce que vous… ? Est-ce que… ? Vous avez soigné Broderick et…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase sans qu'un voile de tristesse ne se dessine sur son joli petit visage. Celui de la plus petite fille se décomposa aussi et les deux enfants fondirent en larmes au même moment.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas quitté Draco des yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant s'adoucir le visage pâle du blond.

Celui-ci s'approcha des petits, se pencha à leur hauteur pour prendre la plus petite dans ses bras.

\- Venez avec moi, ordonna-t-il doucement, en les poussant à l'intérieur de la salle, qui entre temps s'était petit à petit, vidé.

\- Broderick a été blessé dans l'accident, dit-il d'une voix douce, après s'être tous installé confortablement dans la pièce. Et il a été très malade.

\- Je sais. Interrompit la jeune Lucy, le visage encore ruisselant de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas bien respirer.

\- C'était impressionnant, concède Draco. Mais on a pu l'aider à mieux respirer. Ensuite, nous avons dû l'aider un peu plus. Et maintenant il va mieux.

Lucy et les autres enfants, semblèrent se satisfaire de l'explication. C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin car les larmes ne coulaient plus sur leurs visages.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Parfois, lorsque certaine partie du corps ont un choc, elles peuvent se casser et du sang se met à couler de la plaie. Et si cela arrive à l'endroit où va l'air, la situation peut devenir très grave.

Draco était aussi concentré sur Lucy, que la jeune fille sur lui. La plus jeune l'écoutait, également, très attentivement, en suçant son pouce, rassurée elle aussi.

Pour ce qui était de Harry, il était autant captivé par Draco que par l'arriver d'autres enfants près du blond. Déjà à Poudlard, Draco, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant lui-même, savait toujours comment attirer les gens à lui. Toute sa maison Serpentard déjà et même ceux d'autres maisons.

Ils étaient tous là, à regarder, à écouter. Le brun songea à ce que les enfants devaient voir en lui. Sûrement ce qu'il avait, lui-même, toujours vu. Même à travers la haine qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre. Se rendait-il compte de ça ?

Il retrouvait l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Pas seulement le brillant Médicomage, pas même le séduisant jeune homme qu'il était. Il aurait pu être petit, laid, chauve ou même cracmol, il l'aurait quand même aimé.

\- Broderick est toujours endormi, alors il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour l'instant, dit-il à son public attentif.

Lucy hocha doucement la tête.

\- Et tante Mary ? Elle est où ?

\- Elle avait mal au nez, dit l'un des petits garçons qui avait rejoint la petite bande. J'ai vu _beaucoup_ de sang.

\- J'en ai vu plus que toi, répliqua un autre garçon. J'en ai même eu sur ma chemise – tu vois ?

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison, dit la petite fille à côté de Draco, en enlevant le pouce de sa bouche. Nous devons rentrer à la maison. Cordélia est en train d'avoir son bébé.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le blond les sourcils relevés de perplexité.

\- Elle _pourrait_ être en train d'avoir son bébé, intervient alors Lucy. Elle a du retard. Tante Mary dit même qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'a pas déjà eu son bébé. Mais moi je crois que c'est parce qu'elle veut que ce soit un cadeau de Noël pour tout le monde.

\- Et Cordélia est à la maison ? Toute seule ?

\- Dans l'établie, répondit innocemment un petit garçon. C'est là qu'elle habite.

Le visage de Draco se détendit brusquement à ça. Harry vit même le début d'un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Et Cordélia est… ?

\- Notre Abraxan*, répondirent en chœur tous les enfants.

L'un d'eux se pencha en avant, en direction de Harry. Il observa son ventre attentivement, avant de lever les yeux sur son visage.

\- Tu as un gros ventre. Est-ce que tu attends un bébé toi aussi ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ah…

Harry, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, croisa le regard de Draco. Comment répondre à une telle question ? Il allait avoir un bébé parce qu'il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse. Ce n'était, définitivement pas des paroles à dire, à un enfant de surcroît.

Une nuit où il avait été désiré par l'homme qu'il aime de tous son cœur. Mais que jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir approcher de cette façon.

Ses bébés étaient son cadeau et cette nuit n'était en aucun cas quelque chose qu'il devait regretter. Encore moins maintenant qu'il savait que le blond aussi s'en souvenait.

A sa grande surprise, Draco lui rendit son sourire. Un vrai sourire.

A ce moment-là, quelque chose fondit à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta le garçon, bien décidé à avoir la réponse à sa question.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du jeune homme à la cicatrice.

\- Ces choses là arrivent parfois. Et c'est une vraie surprise.

\- J'adore les surprises. Surtout à Noël. Est-ce que tu vas avoir un bébé parce que c'est Noël ? Comme Cordélia ?

Le sourire de Harry s'estompa quelque peu.

\- En quelque sorte, répondît-il en soutenant le regard de Draco. En tout cas, pour moi, je pense que c'est un cadeau. Un cadeau très spécial.

\- Nous aussi, on a eu des cadeaux ! S'exclama un autre des enfants.

\- Plus maintenant, dit un autre tristement. Ils étaient dans le Bus magique, tu te souviens ? Il s'interrompît pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Ils doivent être tous écrasés maintenant.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison. Et je veux voir les cadeaux sous le sapin.

\- Nous pourrions demander au Père Noël de tout à l'heure. Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, mais je l'aime pas. Il disait pleins de gros mots.

Draco et Harry, simples spectateurs du dialogue entre les enfants, étaient amusé par la tournure des choses. Le blond se leva du lit où il s'était assis avec les enfants.

\- Ce n'est pas le vrai Père Noël, les coupa-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Mais je vous promets que Harry et moi allons essayer de savoir ce que sont devenus les cadeaux. Ensuite, nous irons voir où est Tante Mary et vous trouver quelque chose à manger. Qui aime les glaces ?

 _\- Moiiiiiiiiiiii_ ! Répondit un chœur de voix enfantines.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que, comme par magie, Hermione apparut.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Nous avons besoin de glaces. C'est une urgence, répondit un petit garçon, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tout le monde dans la salle éclata de rire.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, lui répondit Hermione après avoir calmés ses rires.

 **POV DRACO**

\- Il faut que je passe voir ma mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, le rassura Harry.

Draco ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. Certes, il voulait savoir vraiment comment allait sa mère, mais il avait aussi besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, dans un endroit calme.

Arrivé au près d'elle, il s'étonna, qu'avec le vacarme ambiant, elle soit toujours endormie.

Son visage était moins rouge, la fièvre avait baissé et sa peau était plus froide.

Si tout s'est bien passé, elle serait dans son état normal à son réveil. Pas celui où elle prononce le nom de Cygnus. Prénom tabou dans la famille Malfoy depuis très longtemps. Depuis la mort de celui-ci. A l'âge de cinq ans.

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

Il n'avait pas envie de se laisser aller aux regrets. Quel était l'intérêt maintenant.

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se trouver dans une situation où la vie d'un enfant dépendait de lui. Mais cette promesse avait été balayé d'un revers de main. Et s'était à « cause » de ce qui venait d'arriver à sa mère, de part les soins qu'elle allait avoir besoin, qu'il s'était retrouvé ici.

L'endroit où sa peur avait resurgi.

Mais il l'avait fait. Il a réussi à la surmonter. Et quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il s'en était sorti – car Harry était là – encore une fois.

Harry.

Son ange.

Malgré son apparence toujours froide, jamais il n'aurait imaginé souffrir autant, en apprenant que le brun attendait les enfants d'un autre que lui.

Mais maintenant, il savait que Harry portait _son_ bébé

 _Ses_ bébés, se corrigea-t-il. Lui qui n'avait jamais désiré être père. Pourquoi l'aurait-il voulu. Quand il avait connu l'amour parental façon Lucius Malfoy ? Même si Draco était conscient du pourquoi son père avait été comme ça.

Malgré tout, il avait toujours pris ses précautions pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Jusqu'à cette nuit-là. Ce soir-là où on lui avait offert ce dont il avait tellement besoin depuis longtemps.

La compassion.

Le réconfort.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas su de quoi Harry devait le réconforter. Tellement de choses s'étaient bousculés dans sa tête ce soir-là. Et il l'avait juste « rencontré » à un moment où il avait été vulnérable et effrayé, comme le jour de ces cinq ans.

Un petit garçon de cinq ans qui avait vu son frère mourir devant ses yeux, sans savoir quoi faire, en sachant que c'était de _sa_ faute.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, toucha une dernière fois le front de sa mère avant de le baiser et de tourner les talons.

Harry ne savait rien de tous ça, de même que personne ne le savait, et pourtant il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il avait agi de façon naturelle sans prendre pitié de lui. Le sauveur comme le monde sorcier aimait le surnommer. Jamais il n'avait été aussi dans le vrai.

Il lui avait donner ce dont il avait eu besoin – sa présence - sans rien demander en retour. Ses caresses – avec la sensation d'être aimé. Et le brun avait fait ça avec une telle douceur que son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Harry méritait beaucoup mieux que lui. Un prétentieux arrogant. Ancien ennemi, ancien Mangemort. Et cette manière honteuse qu'il avait eu de disparaître.

Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, ni même pourquoi.

Il aurait pu le détester, comme à Poudlard. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Et il pensait que ses bébés étaient un cadeau.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envisagé qu'il puisse attendre des jumeaux ?

Parce que ça lui semblait impossible ?

Le destin l'avait ramené à cet endroit bien précis. Un endroit où il allait devoir affronter son passé _et_ son futur.

Et juste au milieu se trouvait Harry.

* * *

 **Abraxan : **ils sont décrits comme des chevaux ailés de très grandes tailles et de couleur dorée. Se nourrissant de Whiskey « pur malt », ils sont aussi dotés d'une force prodigieuse.

* * *

Alors mes petits Drarrystes impatients, votre curiosité à-t-elle, un tant soi peu, était satisfaite ?

J'aime à penser que pas complètement, peut être mon côté sadique qui revient encore et toujours !

Dans tous les cas j'attends votre avis avec toujours autant de plaisir à chaque fois, cela va sans dire !

Alors à tout a l'heure pour les réponses aux commentaires et sinon, à lundi prochain pour les autres

Je vous aime 💚

~Mimi-sterek.


	6. Doubt

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est un Mpreg.

 **Note :** Hello ! Je souhaite m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui ont mis en follow et favoris, que se soit mon profil ou la fiction. D'habitude, je prend le temps de laisser un petit message de remerciement individuelle. Malheureusement, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot sur les bras cette semaine et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps pour ça. J'espère que vous n'allait pas m'en vouloir ?

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :** \- amlou : Oui ! J'ai vu que tu avais eu beaucoup de soucis avec cette review 😅 Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, je comprend tout à fait ce que tu as pu vivre. J'ai récemment acquis un nouveau téléphone et il m'a fallu un temps d'adaptation pour ne plus commettre les même erreurs dont tu as été victime 😁

\- Am-Stram : Je te comprend, moi-même j'ai des problèmes avec la patience. On est pas amie du tout ;) Pour ce qui est de la régularité des chapitres, j'ai été lectrice avant d'être pseudo auteur ;) Alors je connais se problème qu'on les auteurs à ne pas forcement respecter les dates de publications, quelles qu'en soit la raison. Je ne veux pas vous faire subir la même chose ;) Alors de rien, c'est vraiment un plaisir mais aussi un devoir de vous satisfaire en tout point 😁

\- Lils : Pour ce qui est des fins de chapitres, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines 😂 Je te remercierai jamais assez à chacune de tes reviews 😘

\- Guest : Ou Cordélia si j'ai bien compris ?! ;) J'avoue que c'est assez rigolo de savoir que j'ai nommé ton nom dans mon histoire. Et puis, c'est peut-être, sans le vouloir, une prémonition de ton futur ;) En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un commentaire 😘

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ooO **DOUBT** Ooo

Harry et Draco s'occupaient de Mary et Leaticia, la plus vieille sorcière qui résidait encore au Château.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut Harry ?

\- Bien sûr.

Draco eut un bref sourire, mais chaleureux.

\- Parfait, tu as toujours été le meilleur.

Harry ne put rien faire contre le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Les compliments de Draco étaient rares surtout quand lui avait eu l'habitude des piques du blond à Poudlard. Il se reconcentra sur les mots de Leaticia, qui contait l'accident, encore sous le choc.

\- Pourquoi Mary a-t-elle décidé de s'occuper des enfants ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Elle a perdu les siens, répondit Leaticia. Toute sa famille. Son mari et ses deux petites filles. Il les avait emmenés sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais la promenade à viré au cauchemar lorsque VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI est apparu avec ses Mangemorts et a tué tout le monde. C'était lors de la première Guerre.

\- Mary à dû être dévastée, compati Harry qui, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas encore née, ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

\- Oh oui. Je pense même que cela l'a pratiquement détruite. Bien qu'elle n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, il lui a fallut beaucoup d'année pour pouvoir affronter, de nouveau, le monde extérieur. Surtout grâce à l'enfant qui a survécu, finit-elle par dire en regardant Harry.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, malgré le fait qu'il soit assez discret, même dans son métier de guérisseur, parfois les gens le reconnaissaient. N'importe où, où il ira, les sorciers sauront toujours qu'il est et restera leur Sauveur à tous.

\- Elle a décidé de ne plus jamais se remarier, ni d'avoir d'enfants, reprit Leaticia. Elle dit souvent que c'est parce que tant d'autres ont besoins d'aide. Mais moi je pense que c'est pour combler le vide que cette perte lui a laissé.

\- Ce doit être une femme très forte, dit Draco. Seule réflexion qu'il se permit depuis le début du récit de Leaticia.

Quelque chose dans son ton fit tiquer Harry. Le blond avait les sourcils froncés et il plissait les yeux, faisant ressortir ces cils, incroyablement fins et longs. Une ligne barrait son front, encadrée par des mèches blondes et l'ombre d'une barbe commençait à apparaître sur ses joues.

Harry connaissait l'effet de cette barbe naissante sur sa peau et il se félicitait d'avoir les mains occupées pour ne pas prendre en mains ses joues rugueuses et l'embrasser passionnément.

Le délicieux frisson qu'il sentit se répandre dans tout son corps était-il dû au mouvement de l'un de ses bébés ? Il s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration et détourna le regard de cette barbe.

Il se souvient alors, de la nuance qu'il avait perçu dans la voix du blond et qui avait retenu son attention tout à l'heure.

 _Sa_ mère avait, elle aussi, perdu un enfant. Tout comme Mary. Tout comme lui avait perdu un frère. Quel âge avait Draco lorsque s'était arrivé ?

Il lui avait dit qu'ils auraient une discussion plus tard. Et il avait un tas de questions à lui poser. Ce qu'il avait vécu avait dû beaucoup l'affecter. Et il ne paraissait pas complètement stupide de penser que le blond avait lui aussi décider de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

Si c'était le cas, non seulement Harry le confrontait à une paternité non voulue, mais en plus de ça, sans le vouloir, il remuait le couteau dans la plaie en attendant des jumeaux.

Bien sûr, Draco était partie pendant six mois, sans que Harry n'est l'espoir qu'il revienne. Alors il avait envisagé sa grossesse et son futur seul. Mais il réapparaissait dans vie. Sans crier gare.

Harry l'avait observé dans son comportement avec Lucy et les autres enfants. Il s'était pris à penser qu'il pourrait être ainsi avec ses propres enfants. Qu'il pourrait être un père parfait pour ses petits, s'il ne décidait pas de repartir.

Mais cela serait-il vraiment supportable ? De le voir que lorsqu'il viendrait prendre les bébés ? Savoir qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensembles et qu'il était exclus ? Qu'il sache que Draco aimera ses enfants mais que Harry ne serait que leur « mère » pour lui ? Entendre parler des _amies_ de Papa ?

Comment avait-il pu croire un instant qu'il avait suffisamment à offrir à Draco pour lui donner envie de changer ?

Ses illusions s'étaient de nouveaux envolées, toujours en proie aux doutes. Harry n'était pas un Saint, il avait quand même tué un homme, un Mage Noir certes, mais un homme quand même. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester un martyr toute sa vie. Il méritait mieux que ça, pour avoir dévoué la moitié de sa vie à sauver le monde sorcier. Quoi qu'il se passe, il sera prêt à tout pour ses enfants.

* * *

 **POV DRACO**

Donc, vous pouvez m'assurer que tout ce qui était dans le Magicobus va être bien en sécurité ? En particulier les cadeaux de noël ?

Faites-moi confiance, répondit l'Auror. Je m'en occupe personnellement.

Savoir que les cadeaux des enfants allaient atteindre leur destination était rassurant et réjouissant. Tout comme le faite de savoir que le petit Broderick allait bien.

\- Il va très bien, grâce à vous.

\- Grâce à toute l'équipe, avait répondu Draco.

\- Bien sûr. Joyeux Noël Mr Malfoy.

\- Merci, à vous aussi.

Il devait s'occuper d'une dernière chose avant de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Pour Harry.

Ou peut-être pour eux deux.

Les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir pour lui. Il se rendait bien compte de ce que Harry avait fait pour lui et il allait saisir la chance de lui rendre la vie plus légère. De subvenir à ses besoins.

Il n'avait pas choisi de devenir père, mais s'était arrivé – et Merlin, il allait essayer d'être le meilleur père possible pour ses enfants.

* * *

 **POV HARRY**

Harry lança un Tempus*. Il s'était passé deux bonnes heures depuis l'arrivée des premières victimes de l'accident du Magicobus.

Pas étonnant que ses pieds et son dos le fassent autant souffrir. Devoir aider alors qu'il devait se ménager passait. Mais devoir le faire en se battant continuellement avec ses pensées, ses sentiments et les doutes qu'il éprouvait envers Draco, cela avait transformé la tâche en épreuve d'un vrai match de Quidditch.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce où il s'y était réfugié pour souffler un peu. En tournant la tête, il fut surpris d'y retrouver Draco, qui se tenait là, un sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci avait l'air sincèrement content de le voir. Il lui sourit donc en retour et oublia totalement ses pieds douloureux.

Le blond s'installa près de lui et sans le consentement de Harry, pris l'une de ses jambes sur ses cuisses pour commencer à lui masser le pied, préalablement déchausser par magie.

Si Harry fut surpris par ce geste étonnant de la part du blond, il ne put cependant pas contester et se détendit irrémédiablement au massage divin de Draco.

Les bébés aussi semblèrent content du sentiment de plénitude de leur _mère_ car les coups s'estompaient aussi.

\- Quand les bébés doivent-ils naître ? Demanda Draco à voix basse. Conscient que Harry n'était pas en état de vivre une soirée comme celle qu'ils venaient de passer.

\- Mon guérisseur ne pense pas avant huit semaines. Probablement autour de la Saint-Valentin.

\- En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que Granger ?

\- De quoi ? Du faite que j'étais enceint ? Ça me paraît assez difficile à dissimuler.

Autant le sourire paisible de Harry que celui de Draco disparut de leur visage. Le blond regarda Harry avec intensité. Il était sérieux maintenant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai dit à personne que tu était le père.

\- Mais Granger… ?

\- Hermione est intelligente, coupa Harry. Je ne te l'apprends pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas au courant. Je ne pensais pas ça correct, que le monde sorcier soit au courant de ma grossesse avant toi. Même si, peut-être, cela aurait pu te faire revenir. Et je le voulais.

Harry vit le regard de Draco trembler l'espace d'un instant. Avait-il déjà deviné que Harry espérait qu'il revienne ? Qu'il en avait rêvé beaucoup trop de fois pour les avoir comptées ? Peut-être pas ?

\- Tu vas rester au Manoir Black ?

\- Oui. J'avais déjà commencé à le rénover.

\- Vas-tu réussir à t'en sortir ?

Il allait lui proposer de l'aide, songea Harry avec amertume. C'est comme ça que ça allait commencer. Un soutien ? Ensuite, des documents légaux ? Et pour finir, des dispositions pour la garde des enfants ?

\- Je m'en sortirai, comme je l'ai toujours fait, répondit-il. Avec l'héritage des Potter et des Black, je ne suis pas sans galions non plus.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, l'interrompit Draco. Pas tout seul. Épouse-moi Harry !

Brusquement, Harry n'entendit plus les jumeaux lui parler des amies de Papa. Il ne mangeait plus tout seul. Il était dans le même maison que ses enfants.

Avec leur père. Son _mari._

Tout en sachant qu'il lui avait proposé de l'épouser seulement parce qu'il était enceint de lui ?

Draco se sentait piéger.

Harry dégagea ses pieds, des cuisses confortables du blond. Renfila ses chaussures magiquement, son ventre ne lui permettant pas de le faire manuellement.

Le soudain moment de bonheur s'éteignit aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé.

Ce qu'il lui proposé n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il rêvait. Ce scénario s'annonçait triste et humiliant pour lui. Il fallait savoir abandonner ses rêves, non ?

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, mais il n'allait pas pleurer devant Draco. Il lui restait de la fierté. _Quelque part._

\- Tu me demandes en mariage ?

\- Oui, répondit Draco sans se démonter face à la réaction du brun.

\- C'est très généreux de ta part, dit Harry avec sarcasme.

\- Non. Cela n'a rien avoir. Je _veux_ t'épouser.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le visage du blond se figea à la question. Il ne comprenait pas. La raison de sa demande en mariage était évidente, non ? Harry attendait ses enfants, il en était le père. Il voulait réparer son erreur.

Harry le dévisagea. Certain du raisonnement du blond. Ce n'était pas une erreur et il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui avait pitié de lui.

Il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu et était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir seul. Il était fort et indépendant depuis son plus jeune âge. Depuis qu'on l'avait laissé chez sa famille moldu.

\- La réponse est « non » Draco, dit-il doucement avec tristesse, triste que les choses se passent ainsi. Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi.

* * *

 **Tempus** : c'est un sort qui indique l'heure actuelle. Bien qu'il soit largement utilisé dans les fanfictions, ce sortilège n'a jamais figuré dans les œuvres officielles d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Et bien, et bien ! Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Draco ?

Va-t-il se vexer du refus de Harry ?

Va-t-il en comprendre les raisons ?

Encore et toujours plus de questions... Ne me frapper pas, c'est l'histoire qui veut ça ;)

Je vous aime toujours autant que lundi dernier ;) 💚

~Mimi-sterek.


	7. Questioned

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est un Mpreg.

 **Note :** Hello ! Je souhaite m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui ont mis en follow et favoris, que se soit mon profil ou la fiction. D'habitude, je prend le temps de laisser un petit message de remerciement individuelle. Malheureusement, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot sur les bras cette semaine et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps pour ça. J'espère que vous n'allait pas m'en vouloir ?

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :**

\- Am-Stram : Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend que Draco n'a pas été très fin sur cette action 😂 C'est moi qui te remercie infiniment de prendre le temps de laisser une review à chaque fois. Tu n'y est pas obligé que moi si et ça me fait on ne peux plus plaisir de le faire 😘

\- Lils : Désolé mais, pour le mystère de son frère, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite 😅 Je vais vous faires languir un petit moment ;) J'aime ce que tu as interprétée pour Harry :D Merci à toi 😘

\- adenoide : La réponse à ton questionnement se trouve ici ;) Merci beaucoup d'avoir laisser une review 😘

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ooO **QUESTIONED** Ooo

L'eau froide qu'il se passa sur le visage fit plus qu'effacerles traces de larmes sur ces joues, elle le ramena à la réalité.

Draco l'avait demandé en mariage.

Comme il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois – sauf qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de romantique dans cette demande. Il était un homme, c'est vrai. Certes enceint, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir quelque chose de plus beau et réel comme demande. En tout cas, plus qu'une simple demande qui ne signifie rien de la part de Draco.

Quel autre choix avait-il à part refuser ? Il avait l'impression que l'on venait de lui offrir le cadeau qu'il désirait le plus au monde et que, en l'ouvrant, il découvrait une boîte vide.

Une illusion

Tout comme l'aurait été leur mariage, s'il l'avait accepté.

Il n'aurait pas pensé ainsi, six moi auparavant. Il aurait peut-être même réussi à se convaincre que leur union avait une chance de fonctionner. Que l'amour pouvait trouver une place pour se développer.

Mais Harry était désormais plus réfléchi et avisé. Il connaissait les conséquences de la déception. Une douleur que même toutes les larmes du corps ne pouvaient pas effacer totalement.

\- Reprends-toi, se dit-il à voix haute en voyant son reflet dans la glace magique, qui lui renvoyait une grimace de dégoût. Rappel-toi – tu es un homme fort et indépendant. Il faut que tu continues à l'être. Il va très bientôt y avoir dans ta vie deux petits êtres qui dépendront entièrement de toi.

Il passa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi. Sentit sous ses doigts les bébés qui bougeaient. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent alors de couler et Harry sourit.

La joie qu'il ressentait à l'instant ne pouvait être partagée avec personne d'autre. Cette vie à l'intérieur de lui, il allait protéger et élever ses enfants avec tout ce qu'il avait.

Il avait beau être seul, il n'allait en aucune façon être esseulé. Et puis, il n'était pas totalement seul. Hermione. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

\- Tu peux le faire, se dit-il cette fois, à l'intention de son reflet dans le miroir. Celui-ci du en être satisfait car sa mine de dégoût se transforma en sourire joyeux et surtout confiant.

Et avec un hochement de tête , il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya le visage.

Il _pouvait_ le faire.

Draco était probablement soulagé qu'il ait refusé sa proposition de mariage précipitée. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait en lui demandant, il avait refusé et tout était à sa juste place. Il pouvait aller de l'avant.

Il y avait même un certain soulagement à voir le rêve s'achever. Une sorte de paix, qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis longtemps. Depuis six mois exactement.

La fausse sérénité dans laquelle il s'enveloppa avant de sortir des vestiaires des hommes n'aurait pas résisté aux yeux, cerclaient de lunettes en demi-lunes, de Dumbledore. Mais il n'était plus là et tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour lui prêter vraiment attention.

Pas même Hermione qui était sur le point de partir.

\- Je vais devoir acheter mes derniers cadeaux dans un magazine sorcier, se lamenta-t-elle. Ils livrent dans la minute, je n'ai plus le temps de trouver mieux. Heureusement tout le monde aime le chocolat, non ?

\- Bien sûr, le rassura Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël.

\- Merci ! N'oublie pas que tu viens pour le dîner chez les Wesley, demain soir. Oh, Merlin ! J'espère que Molly n'aura pas besoin de moi.

\- Je n'oublierai pas.

\- Tu devrais rentrer toi aussi. D'autres guérisseurs, des différents services, sont venus nous rejoindre . Une stagiaire s'occupe en ce moment des parchemins d'admission.

Sauf que la stagiaire ne s'en sortait pas. Elle était au bord des larmes lorsque Harry la rejoignit.

\- Je ne comprend rien, avoua-t-elle d'un air confus. Il me manque des informations sur plus de la moitié des sorciers admis et je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Rentre chez toi, dit Harry. Je vais m'en occuper. Repose-toi et passe un bon Noël.

\- Tu es sûr ? Oh, merci ! Tu es un ange !

Harry faillit éclater de rire, mais il aperçu Draco, qui venait vers lui. Il était déjà suffisamment près pour avoir entendu les effusions de gratitude de la stagiaire.

Le brun se contenta de sourire. Cela lui fut plus facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Peut-être était-ce le meilleur moyen de continuer d'avancer. Faire en sorte que les choses restent légères.

\- Apparemment, je suis un ange, plaisanta-t-il a l'intention du nouvel arrivant.

\- Je l'ai déjà pensé, moi aussi, répondit Draco. Et plus d'une fois.

Merlin ! Harry ne pensait pas qu'il assumerait ce genre de chose devant tout le monde. Et il avait paru si sérieux en le disant.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice détourna le regard et le posa sur la pile de parchemins à moitié remplis laissaient à côté de lui. Les cloches continuaient de teinter et l'horloge continuait son décompte. Il restait deux heures et dix-huit minutes avant les douze coups de minuit.

Avec un soupir, il commença à ramasser et rassembler les parchemins.

\- Harry, appela Draco, qui s'était approché de lui, il faut que nous parlions.

Encore une fois, il ne l'appelait jamais Harry. Cela sonnait bizarrement. Allait-il lui reparler de sa demande en mariage ? Non, quelque chose de plus formel. Comme s'il était sur le point de discuter de problèmes _légaux._ Ses droits parentaux par exemple. Il ne sentait pas la force d'aborder ce genre de sujet.

\- Nous aurons le temps d'en discuter plus tard, répondit-il, espérant que le désespoir qu'il ressentait à l'instant n'était pas perceptible dans sa voix. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Je sais.

Lentement, Draco lui passa les mains dans les cheveux. Surprenant grandement Harry, plus encore que la confession de tout à l'heure. « Ne me touche pas » pensa-t-il très fort. Comment réussir à lui résister, si ce simple geste d'affection ? Le bouleversait autant.

\- Prends seulement le temps de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit, ajouta-t-il après un moment à profiter de ce moment avec Harry. S'il te plaît.

Le brun secoua la tête, par réflexe. Pour se protéger. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ce simple geste. Ni envisager ce mariage une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que j'ai donné avec cette demande, reprit Draco d'une voix rauque. Se doutait-il de l'effet que le blond avait sur lui ? Avec un simple geste ? Que je voulais t'épouser qu'à cause des bébés. Ecoutes-moi, Harry… je n'aurais jamais envisager un jour la possibilité de me marier, mais…

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire maintenant, l'interrompit-il en levant les yeux des parchemins qu'il tenait à la main. Il n'y a aucune obligation. Même dans le monde sorcier, les choses ont évoluées, tu sais. De nos jours, les sorciers et sorcières célibataires qui ont des enfants ne sont plus montrés du doigts. Certains choisissent même d'élever leurs enfants seuls.

\- Parles-tu pour toi ?

\- D'une certaine manière, oui.

Était-ce de la déception que Harry lut dans son regard ? Non. C'était de la colère : il croyait probablement qu'il avait _planifié_ cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser penser ça.

\- Il y a eu un choix à faire, commença-t-il prudemment. Et je l'ai fait. Tout le monde croyait que tu avais définitivement disparu, et moi aussi j'ai fini par le penser. Il fallait bien que je prenne une décision. Pour moi, mais surtout pour eux. Et je savais que quel que soit ce que me réservait l'avenir je devais l'assumer. Seul.

\- Et maintenant, c'est toujours ce que tu _veux_ ? Demanda-t-il, le visage, de nouveau, dénué de toute expression.

Oh… Merlin ! Ce que l'ont « voulait » ne changeait jamais rien à la réalité des choses. Tout le monde savait cela.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et ainsi de dire le contraire de ce qu'il désirait _réellement_ ; Lucy apparut près d'eux, une petite fille qui l'accompagnait, sa petite main dans la sienne.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, mais le genou d'Eve saigne encore. J'ai pensé qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin d'une nouveau pansement.

\- Voyons cela, dit Draco en se baissant afin d'être à la même hauteur que la fillette. Bonjour, Eve.

\- Elle ne parle pas, l'informa Lucy. En tout cas, pas aux gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. N'est ce pas Eve ?

La fillette, qui avait un regard espiègle, secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Mais tu t'es fait mal au genou ? Insista Draco, sans sembler se préoccuper du fait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle lui réponde.

\- Elle est tombée quand nous sommes sortis du Magicobus. Un guérisseur a dit que ce n'était qu'une égratignure.

\- Qu'égratignait ? Répéta-t-il d'un air surpris en touchant le pansement imbibé de sang. Est-ce que cela fait mal, Eve ?

Il eut droit à un autre hochement de tête.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Dit-il en baissant la voix comme pour partager un secret. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un _vrai_ pansement. Un pansement qui te permettra de ne plus avoir mal. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il tendit la main. Lucy ne put cacher sa surprise lorsque Eve s'en saisit. Il se releva et l'emmena avec lui. Arrivé à l'extrémité de l'accueil, il la souleva et l'a posa sur le comptoir.

\- Tu veux bien me rendre un service en attendant ? Je voudrait que tu gardes un œil sur tous ceux qui ne se tiennent pas correctement. Particulièrement sur ce Père Noël, là-bas, dit-il en tournant la tête vers le vieil homme à la barbe blanche qui cuvait maintenant tout l'hydromel qu'il avait bu. Tu le vois ?

Un ronflement sonore leur parvînt jusqu'aux oreilles et Draco leva un sourcil.

\- Un coriace, dit-il d'un ton solennel. Un ronfleur.

La bouche d'Eve commença d'abord par se tordre. L'instant d'après, elle éclatait de rire.

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry, qui ne put que hocher la tête et sourire. Lui non plus ne pouvait expliquer comment Draco parvenait à faire ce genre de chose.

Il avait toujours eu le don de gagner la confiance des autres, sans aucun effort.

Il remarqua qu'il était plus détendu., maintenant. Il ressemblait plus au Draco qu'il connaissait.

Celui-ci s'éloignant, Harry se ressaisit. Essayant de se concentrer sur ces parchemins. Douze de ceci concernaient les passagers du Magicobus et sur la plupart d'entre eux n'apparaissaient que les prénoms.

\- Quel âge a Eve ? Demanda-t-il a Lucy.

\- 6 ans.

\- Tu connais son nom de famille ?

\- Non. Mais tante Mary le connaît.

\- Il faut que j'aille la voir alors, merci. Tu peux rester toute seule une minute ?

Lucy hocha la tête. Harry vit Draco revenir. Puis un jeune Auror s'approcha du blond, lui parla rapidement et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle où lui-même se rendait.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers Mary, il y trouva Leaticia, Draco et l'Auror. Les deux femmes semblaient terriblement abattues.

\- Comment ont-ils _pu_ ? Disait Leaticia. La veille de Noël !

\- Un problème ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Quelqu'un à volé les jouets qui se trouvaient dans le Magicobus, lui répondit l'Auror.

\- Les pauvres enfants, gémit Leaticia, au bord des larmes. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu assez de malheurs ce soir… !

\- Nos patrouilles restent vigilantes. Cependant, je ne peux promettre que nous les récupérions. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le nez de Mary était toujours un peu enflé, des cernes noires se profilaient sous ses yeux, et lorsqu'elle parlait, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir un gros rhume – mais curieusement, elle souriait. Elle tapota la main de Leaticia, dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Nous avons de la chance Leati, déclara-t-elle. Notre petit Broderick va s'en sortir. Quelle importance ont les cadeaux, tant que nous sommes ensemble ?

\- Il va s'en tirer, admit Leaticia, mais il faut qu'il reste à Ste Mangouste. Et je vais rester avec lui.

Se tournant vers Mary, elle ajouta :

\- Les enfants vont avoir besoin que tu sois avec eux.

\- Très bien.

* * *

 **POV DRACO**

Draco était en train de finir le bandage lorsqu'il sut, sans avoir besoin de lever les yeux, que Harry revenait. Il se senti envahi d'un curieux sentiment, fait à la fois de plaisir et de tension.

Bien sûr que Harry ne voulait pas l'épouser. Et il n'avait pas tort. D'ailleurs, d'où lui venait cette stupide idée de mariage ? Peut-être un reste de son éducation aristocratique.

Au départ, il n'avait eu l'intention que de lui offrir assistance et soutien. Comme Harry avait pu le faire pour lui. Un pas vers l'engagement, pas un engagement total.

Se connaissait-il vraiment assez pour ça ? Ils n'avaient passés qu'une nuit ensemble. Pas même assez de temps pour que l'idée de devenir un couple puisse être envisageable. Mais assez, en tout cas, pour avoir réussi à créer une vie. Ou plutôt deux.

Il appréciait Harry. Il le respectait.

Et il lui était reconnaissant. Pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui. Pas seulement pour ce qu'il avait fait six mois auparavant.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à cette affirmation d'indépendance de la part de Harry. Il avait toujours fait face seul, sans demander l'aide d'adultes compétant au temps de Poudlard. Les choses n'auraient pas pu changer plus, maintenant.

Il avait pris sa décision, il n'en espérait pas moins de lui. Il avait toujours dégagé une sorte de… quoi ? Qu'est ce que Harry avait de si particulier ? Il _l'apaisait_ : ce fut la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Ils étaient à l'opposer l'un de l'autre.

Mais il avait changé. Il était très différent de l'homme qu'il avait été à Poudlard et même six mois auparavant.

Mais était-il différent au point de mettre son futur en question ? Au point de se marier et d'avoir une famille qui dépendrait de lui ?

Non. Lorsqu'il se mettait sérieusement à y songer, cette perspective lui donnait le vertige.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en posant doucement Eve au sol. Tu peux marcher ?

La fillette acquiesça d'un rapide mouvement de tête et sourit.

\- Tu ne peux même pas dire merci ? Demanda Lucy.

Eve eut un nouveau hochement de tête, mais Lucy, sans attendre la réponse, l'entraina plus loin.

La fillette se retourna alors et sourit encore une fois à Draco.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire, malgré sa gorge serrée.

Merlin, comme ce simple plaisir, lorsqu'il réussissait à soulager les gens, lui avait manqué. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il devait continuer d'avancer.

Il songea qu'il était temps d'aller vérifier l'état de sa mère, puis de rentrer chez lui. A part s'assurer s'il restait une possibilité de communiquer avec Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas partir en laissant les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

\- Pourquoi me l'as-tu dit ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Si tu ne voulais pas que je m'investisse ?

\- Tu avais le droit de savoir.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de m'impliquer ?

\- Bien-sûr. Sauf si tu décides de disparaître à nouveau.

\- Je ne repartirai pas Harry, répondit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme. Je reste ici. _Avec toi_ , aurait-il voulu dire.

* * *

Beaucoup ont été déçu du refus de Harry vis-à-vis de cette demande en mariage. Mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce serait, encore une fois, trop facile.

Pas mal de remise en question dans ce chapitre, d'où le titre. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant ?

Vu les reviews que j'ai, j'en doute que très peu 😉

Je vous aime toujours autant, voir plus !💚

~Mimi-sterek.


	8. Confidences

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est un Mpreg.

 **Note :** Hello ! Voici le chapitre, que je pense, vous attendez tous. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt pour ce chapitre choc, remplis de réponses à toutes vos questions ?

Je souhaite encore m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui ont mis en follow et favoris, que se soit mon profil ou la fiction. D'habitude, je prend le temps de laisser un petit message de remerciement individuelle. Malheureusement, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot sur les bras cette semaine et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps pour ça. J'espère que vous n'allait pas m'en vouloir ?

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :**

\- Am-Stram : Je suis désolé si les caractères des personnages ne sont pas respectés. Il est vrai que je nous ai fait un Harry un peu mou par rapport aux livres/films. si je peux me donner une excuse, on peux dire que mon Harry fait plus ressortir son caractère calme et posé de son côté Serpentard ;)

\- Lils : C'est on ne peux plus correcte de ma part que de te remercier pour tes commentaires ;) Surtout que ceux-ci sont toujours très agréable à lire. Tu arrives toujours a bien décortiquer les sentiments que j'essaye de faire paraître et c'est génial :D Alors merci pour tes encouragements à chaque fois 😘

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ooO **CONFIDENCES** Ooo

Il restait une heure et vingt-neuf minutes avant le 25 décembre.

Il restait vingt-neuf minutes avant la fin du service de Harry.

\- Ça va Harry ?

\- Ça va, merci.

\- Toujours très occupé ?

\- Cela s'est calmé, je suis à jour dans les parchemins. Tout va bien.

Harry se poussa légèrement pour laisser la place à un guérisseur qui arrivait.

\- Où se trouve Mme Malfoy, demanda celui-ci a l'intention de Harry.

\- Salle trois, répondit le jeune homme. Son fils est avec elle.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un l'accompagne, intervient Dilys Derwent en le regardant s'éloigner, semblant brusquement se souvenir que la patiente en question était une proche d'un ancien membre du personnel de Ste Mangouste. Je ne peux pas m'en charger, l'équipe de relève va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je dois leur transmettre les consignes. Harry ? Voulez-vous bien vous en occuper ?

Il hésita un court instant. La salle était à l'autre bout, mais ce n'était pas la fatigue qui était à l'origine de son hésitation. C'était plutôt à l'idée de refaire le chemin seul avec Draco

Juste eux deux. Et un long couloir, très long couloir vide et silencieux.

Mais ils devaient discuter n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être était-ce aussi bien de le faire maintenant plutôt que de passer le jour de Noël, seul, à se torturer sur ce que leur réservait le futur, à lui et à ses enfants.

\- Harry ?

Le guérisseur était de retour, avec Narcissa, Draco à leurs côtés. Harry se mit debout, attrapa le parchemin de la patiente et leur emboita le pas.

Personne ne prononça un mot et ils quittèrent le brouhaha ambiant. Toujours en silence.

Les musiques de Noël emplissaient le silence du couloir, faisant monter des émotions vives en Harry.

Pourquoi les chants de Noël le rendait-il toujours si nostalgique ? Était-ce parce qu'ils lui rappelaient l'enfance de ses 11 ans ? Ces moments qu'il avait pu passer à Poudlard, avec ces vrais premiers amis ? Où la vie lui avait paru si différente de celle qu'il avait vécu chez les Dursley ?

Jamais il n'avait pu vivre un véritable le Noël chez sa famille. Mais Poudlard et surtout Ron et Hermione lui avait fait découvrir la vraie magie de Noël.

Avec ses souvenirs, il repensa à ce moment où la vie était plus facile et joyeuse, et où Ron était toujours à ses côtés. Ce qui n'était plus le cas maintenant… pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

La première fois où Ron l'avait laissé tomber, pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avait déjà été un coup dur pour lui. Et puis il y a eu l'autre fois, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il lui avait toujours pardonné et leur amitié avait repris de plus belle.

Il avait pensé que leur amitié allait être aussi forte que celle de son père et Sirius. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Leur amitié était maintenant définitivement rompue. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que Ronald n'avait pas du tout accepté que Harry quitte sa sœur, Ginny, parce qu'il préférait la gente masculine.

Une désillusion de plus. N'en avait-il pas l'habitude maintenant ?

Heureusement Hermione était restée à ses côtés. Si Harry été honnête, c'est à Hermione qu'il avait eu le plus de difficulté à avouer son homosexualité. Comme elle, il avait vécu dans le monde moldu, où l'homosexualité était bien moins acceptée que dans le monde sorcier. Elle aurait été la plus susceptible de réagir comme Ron l'avait fait.

Ne préférant plus repenser à ça et ne garder que les bons souvenirs de son _ancienne_ amitié avec Ron, Harry profita du calme pour fermer les yeux un moment, bercé par le son de la musique.

Il songea à ce que pourrait signifier cette période de l'année maintenant. La célébration de la famille. Il laissa son esprit dérivé, ravi d'échapper au silence pesant qui régnait entre eux, et se laissa submerger par un mélange de souvenirs et de souhaits pour l'avenir.

Un arbre joliment décoré.

Un verre de lait et des cookies pour le Père Noël.

Une excursion nocturne dans le jardin de la maison pour une bataille de boules de neiges.

L'odeur du chocolat chaud et des confiseries.

Attendre que les enfants soient endormis pour sortir, des cachettes, les cadeaux enveloppés de papier brillant et les déposer au pied de l'arbre.

Le feu dans la cheminée, les guirlandes scintillantes et le gui.

Et… et… _Draco._

Cette pensée fut si intense qu'elle en fut douloureuse. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. A ce moment-là, il entendit que les chants de Noël s'étaient arrêtés.

Draco, de l'autre côté, tenait la main de sa mère mais n'avait cessé de l'observer. Et son visage était si sombre qu'il eut l'impression qu'il avait deviné ses pensées.

Était-il, lui aussi, entrain de penser au Noël à venir ? A la famille explosée qu'allait être la leur ? Les inconvénients et le nombre de compromis que cela impliquait ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle d'examen désiré et, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils découvrirent une salle largement décorée. Plus particulièrement celle-ci afin d'apporter un peu de joie aux sorciers obligés de passer cette époque de l'année à Ste Mangouste.

Des guirlandes flottaient au plafond. De la neige tombaient pour se coller aux fenêtres, sans tenir au parterre pour ne blesser personne. Le comble dans un hôpital.

Un énorme sapin, brillant de mille feux, avait été placé au centre de la salle où de petites fées s'en donnaient à cœur joie de lancer de la poussière étincelante. Un nombre impressionnant de cadeaux étaient disposés au pied du sapin.

\- Nous allons placer votre mère dans un endroit plus privé, dit le guérisseur. Vous êtes évidemment le seul à y être invité.

Draco lui sourit poliment, pourtant Harry eut l'impression qu'il se forçait. Il le regarda s'approcher de sa mère, se pencher pour lui caresser les cheveux :

\- Bonne nuit, mère.

Elle ne se réveilla pas, mais un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Draco et lui quittèrent la salle, laissant là Madame Malfoy.

\- Elle avait l'air heureuse.

Le blond soupira.

\- Je ne pense pas qu' "heureuse" soit un mot que je puisse, depuis maintenant longtemps, associer à ma mère, répondit-il. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle semblait…. Détendue.

\- Tu sembles surpris.

Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Après la mort de Cygnus, Noël, plus que les autres jours, a toujours été le pire moment de l'année pour notre famille.

Harry se tenait debout à côté de lui. Le haut de sa tête arrivait à peine au menton de Draco. Du fait de la malnutrition qu'il avait subi chez sa « charmante » famille, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup grandit. Ses parents, James et Lily, pourtant d'une taille tout à fait correcte.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il. A Cygnus ?

Draco se laissa un peu de temps pour se ressaisir. C'était un sujet dont-il n'avait jamais parlé. Avec personne. Mais, après tout, Harry n'était pas comme les autres.

Il l'avait vu…. L'avait même _sauvé_ à plusieurs reprises… surtout quand il était au plus bas. Il portait ses enfants. Il avait le droit de connaître l'histoire. Peut-être était-il temps de faire sauter les murs épais qu'il s'était construit et toujours dressé entre son passé et son futur.

\- Pour la première fois, nous nous rendions dans le monde moldu avec ma mère, raconta-t-il lentement. Nous étions sur le trottoir, Cygnus du côté de la route et moi de l'autre côté. Une voiture a débouché, on en voyait pour la première fois. Elle roulait beaucoup trop vite et le conducteur en a perdu le contrôle. Il a fauché Cygnus. Il est mort sur le coup.

\- Oh, Merlin ! Murmura Harry, l'air horrifié. Et tu étais à côté de lui ? Quel âge avais-tu ?

\- Cinq ans.

\- L'âge du petit Broderick.

Il avait parlé d'une voix si basse que Draco eut du mal à entendre les mots, mais il comprit, à son intonation, qu'il réalisait ce par quoi il était passé, ce soir.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole :

\- Tu as dû te sentir terriblement seul, dit-il doucement. Se rendant compte de ce que Draco et même la famille Malfoy au complet avaient pu vivre.

Lui-même s'était toujours senti seul dans sa famille avant la rencontre de ses amis dans le Poudlard Express.

Le blond, lui, sentit son pas se ralentir, malgré lui. Comment avait-il fait cela ? Comment avait-il deviné la nature du sentiment qui avait dominé toute sa vie depuis ce jour fatidique ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant complètement.

Il fallait qu'il regarde attentivement Harry pendant qu'il lui répondait. Qu'il écoute bien ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il voulait être parfaitement concentré.

\- J'ai été celui qui a eu de la chance, reprit-il. Je n'étais pas celui qui marchait sur le bord du trottoir. Je n'ai même pas eu une égratignure.

Les yeux de Harry étaient brillants d'émotions lorsqu'il les leva sur lui.

\- Tes parents pouvaient se réconforter l'un l'autre, commença-t-il lentement. Et ils t'avaient, toi. Alors que toi, tu as perdu ton _jumeau._ Même faux jumeau, le brun savait ce qu'ils signifiaient dans le monde magique. Le lien unique qui les liait.

\- Oui, conclut-il, déglutissant avec difficulté.

\- Mais même tes parents ne se sont jamais remis de cette perte.

C'était une affirmation et non une question, pourtant Draco eut envie de répondre.

\- Je ne pense pas que mon père le pouvait. Il n'était pas présent mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de culpabiliser. De se dire que s'il avait été là, ce ne serai jamais arrivé. Cet accident l'a encore plus conforté dans l'idée de suivre Voldemort. Et l'extermination des moldus et leurs engins de malheurs. Ma mère a essayé de l'aider, moi aussi j'ai fait de mon mieux, d'où mon attitude à Poudlard. En fin de compte, mes parents n'ont jamais pu trouver la paix, seulement en se refermant sur eux même. Lorsque mon père est mort, il ne lui restait personne à ma mère. A part moi. Et je lui ai toujours rappelé ce qu'elle avait perdu.

\- C'est terrible. Ce n'était pas _ta_ faute.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourtant, tu te sentais responsable, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, encore plus émotif à cause des hormones. Merlin, Draco, tu n'étais qu'un enfant de _cinq_ ans.

Draco essuya la larme du bout de ses doigts, incapable de dire un mot tant sa gorge était serrée.

\- Tu ne méritais pas cela, continua-t-il. Personne ne mérite cela. Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer qu'il n'attendait aucune compassion de personne, mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à porter un tel fardeau, reprenait Harry. Et je suis désolé que tes parents, noyés dans le chagrin, n'aient réalisaient qu'à la fin à quel point ils avaient de la chance de t'avoir.

Il eut un moment de silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi cela ne t'a pas suffi ? Demanda Harry soudainement. _Ce_ jour-là ? Lorsque tu as sauvé le petit garçon ?

Le blond ferma les yeux, en prenant une profonde inspiration. Puis il les ouvrit à nouveaux et les plongea dans ceux, beaucoup trop vert, du jeune brun.

\- Tu te rappelles les patients que nous avons eus, ce jour-là ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, répondit Harry, se demandant où Draco voulait en venir.

\- Te rappelles-tu de quelque chose de plus particulier ?

\- Un patient est décédé à l'arrivée ? Demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Ce qui était normal. Malgré les horreurs de la guerre qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble, ils connaissaient les risques de leur métier. Et puis, ce n'était pas eux qui s'en étaient chargé.

\- Mais c'est Derwent qui s'est occupé de ce patient, dit-il lentement, en se rappelant bien.

\- Oui. Et ensuite, elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Un né-moldu qui se promenait dans son monde de naissance avec ses parents et à qui il n'aurait rien du arriver, puisqu'il traversait les passages cloutés.

\- Oh, Merlin !

\- Derwent était terriblement émue, continua-t-il. Elle disait qu'elle imaginait combien cela allait être difficile pour la famille.

\- Mais, toi, tu n'avais pas à l'imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je n'ai pu penser à rien d'autre, ce jour-là. J'étais perturbé et j'ai failli échouer avec ce petit garçon. J'avais perdu toutes mes barrières occlumens, ma concentration. Il fallait que je parte, que je ne revienne plus. Pour le bien de tous. Mais je savais aussi que je quittais ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir déchiré.

Harry s'approcha de lui. Il posa une main sur son bras. Leurs yeux étaient troublés. Ils étaient comme un miroir dans lequel ils pouvaient voir leurs propres douleurs. Pas seulement celle qu'ils éprouvaient à l'instant, mais aussi celles qui les avaient accompagnés toute leur vie.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ça, murmura Harry. Ce qui est arrivé à Cygnus. Tu n'as pas besoin de passer le reste de ta vie à essayer de faire le bien autour de toi ou même essayer de contenter tes parents pour racheter une faute que tu n'as pas commis.

Draco l'observa sans un mot. Comment Harry pouvait-il le connaître si intimement, alors qu'ils n'avaient passé qu'une nuit ensemble ?

Harry devinait ce que cela avait été de perdre son frère. L'extrême solitude qu'il avait connue par la suite. Il avait fait son possible pour ne pas décevoir ses parents et s'était obligé à être le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'était que Harry avait suivi la même ligne de conduite dans sa famille. Malgré leur haine de la magie, le brun à la cicatrice avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, malgré son jeune âge, pour se faire accepter des Dursley.

Alors il connaissait tout ça, bien avant qu'il ne lui ait dit quoi que ce soit. Car la manière dont le brun l'avait touché – des mois auparavant – lui avait fait le même effet que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

L'avait disculpé.

L'avait fait se sentir spécial. Digne d'exister.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Réussit même à esquisser un mince sourire avant de se pencher vers Harry et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il releva le visage.

\- Tu vas être un parent extraordinaire, dit-il doucement, en posant sa main sur le ventre du brun. Ces deux-là sont les bébés les plus chanceux de la Terre.

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée, ému par les gestes de Draco. Ils le sont. Car ils t'ont pour père.

Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Draco recommença à marcher, se disant que le mouvement remettrait les chaudrons en place. Voulait-il qu'il prenne part à leur éducation ?

Qu'il y prenne part au point de reconsidérer la proposition qu'il lui avait fait tantôt ?

Il espérait, au fond, que oui.

Parce que, au-delà du fait que les enfants étaient sur le point de naître, il _voulait_ être avec Harry. Il voulait être avec cet homme qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque et était prêt à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Avec autant de blessures que lui.

Qui était même fier de lui.

C'était ce qu'il espérait de mieux, non ? Une relation fondée sur l'acceptation et le respect. Avec de l'amour et où il apprendrait enfin à ouvrir son cœur.

Draco dut s'éloigner un peu de Harry afin de ne pas céder à la brusque envie qu'il avait de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort contre lui.

De ne jamais le laisser partir.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent Mary, en grande discussion, avec un Auror.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Draco, s'approchant d'eux.

\- Nous avons attrapé les voyous qui ont volé les cadeaux des enfants, répondit l'Auror, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vais pouvoir aller les ramener au Château, ajouta Mary.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry.

\- Je vais m'en charger, dit-il d'un ton assuré. Je les prends, je vais au Château le premier et les dépose sous le sapin… cela donnera l'impression que le Père Noël ne les a pas oubliés pendant qu'ils étaient ici. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont endurées ce soir, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon cher, intervint Mary, en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une charmante idée, mais dans votre état…

\- Je veux le faire, s'il vous plaît.

Le cœur de Draco se serra. Il en avait tellement envie. Aider les autres. Leur apporter de la chaleur.

Il était toujours aussi… surprenant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, comme s'il avait autorité pour lui donner la permission ou pas. Et il la prit.

\- Non Harry, laissa-t-il tomber. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça.

* * *

Et bien, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de toutes ces confidences...

Des fois, lorsqu'on attend les explications pendant aussi longtemps, on s'attend toujours à quelque chose de gros et on s'en retrouve déçu.

Alors j'attends vos avis avec impatiente.

Savoir si j'arrête ici le désastre, ou si ça vaut encore le coup que je continue.

Oui j'ai un manque de confiance en moi énorme ;)

Je vous aime toujours 💚

~Mimi-sterek.


	9. I Love you

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est un Mpreg.

 **Note :** Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, à quel point, j'ai été heureuse de vos réactions du chapitre précédent. Je ne le pensais pas du tout, mais comme d'habitude vous avez été géniaux, rassurant et remplis de compliments à mon égard et à la fiction. Ca m'a fait chaud à mon petit cœur ! Merci à vous tous 😘

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :** \- amlou : Je te rassure, je ne t'en veux en aucun cas. Le principal est là, si tu continue à la lire et à l'aimer, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Bisous à toi et merci beaucoup 😘

\- Am-Stram : Je te remercie de me rassurer, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur un moment... Je suis heureuse de ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ces explications, car comme tu as pu le lire, je n'étais pas du tout rassuré face à ça. Sois tatillon, je commence à aimer ça ;) Merci infiniment de ta réponse, c'est toujours un plaisir et rien que pour toi, je n'arrêterai pas :D

\- Lils : Hello, Je réponds déjà à ta dernière question. Comme dit au premier chapitre, mais il est vrai que ça remonte à loin maintenant ;), Hermione est avec Blaise. Ron est vraiment un abruti, nous sommes d'accords sur ce point. Même si en faite, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis ;) Je ne voudrais pas Spoiler le chapitre que tu vas lire donc je ne répondrais pas à ton interprétation pour les cadeaux ;) 😘

\- greiska : Merci beaucoup, petit nouveau. La suite est pour maintenant, elle est posté tous les Lundi 😘

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ooO **I LOVE YOU** Ooo

Harry était stupéfait.

Draco était prêt à l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait ? Commençait-il déjà à vouloir lui mettre des barrières, après toutes les confessions qu'il venait de lui faire ?

Certes, Harry ne l'avait pas obligé à se confier à lui. Mais il pensait que cette démarche venant de Draco les avait, un minimum, rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

Mais là, il allait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qui pourrait apporter un peu de joie à des enfants qui avaient probablement passé le Noël le plus effrayant de leur vie ?

Le visage du blond était parfaitement impassible. Comme toujours. Il avait pris sa décision et il n'y avait pas à discuter.

Eh bien, c'était ce qu'on allait voir ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry releva le menton, prêt à livrer combat. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que le blond était encore en train de parler.

\- Pas sans moi, disait-il. C'est moi qui conduirait et je porterai le moindre paquet un peu lourd.

\- Nous pourrions vous faire accompagner par un Auror, suggéra celui présent.

\- Non, répondit Draco, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Nous voulons nous en occuper nous-mêmes ? N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Il ne put qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Surpris que Draco n'est pas voulu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait mais surtout, qu'il veuille l'accompagner.

Mary ne chercha pas à cacher ses larmes. Son regard passa de Harry à Draco, avant de revenir sur Harry. Elle sourit et renifla bruyamment.

\- Merlin vous bénisse, dit-elle. Et pendant que vous êtes là-bas, cela vous ennuierait-il de jeter un coup d'œil sur Cordelia ? C'est notre Abraxan, elle est dans l'étable, derrière la maison. Elle aurait dû mettre bas depuis quelque temps déjà, je suis un peu inquiète à son sujet.

\- D'accord, promit Draco. Mais il me semble qu'un spécialiste des créatures magiques serait probablement plus compétant qu'un guérisseur et un Médicomage.

Mary les regarda une fois encore, chacun leur tour.

\- J'en doute, répondit-elle d'une voix posée. J'ai l'impression que, tous les deux, vous pourriez faire de grandes choses.

* * *

La mission « Père Noël » se fit en voiture.

D'une part car les transports sorciers n'étaient pas en adéquation avec l'état de Harry. Ces transports étaient très dangereux pour la grossesse du brun.

D'autre part, le Château était sur un terrain vague du côté moldu. Bien que protégé par un sort repousse-moldu*, il était plus normal d'y accéder par voie moldu.

C'est comme ça que Draco se retrouva à conduire son 4X4, au volant duquel il avait quitté Londres.

Le blond alluma le moteur avant de mettre le chauffage en route – il faisait un froid glacial dehors – et d'actionner les essuie-glaces pour tenter de voir quelque chose à travers la neige qui tombait à gros flocons.

\- C'est gentil, de la part de l'Auror, de nous avoir aidés à transporter les jouets.

Ce disant, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les sièges arrière avaient été rabattus afin d'avoir plus d'espaces et c'était maintenant remplis de paquets aux couleurs vives. Seuls les plus gros paquets avaient été miniaturisés d'un Reducio* du blond.

Les rues dans le Londres moldu étaient calmes et la circulation fluide. C'était sans doute dû à la fois au mauvais temps et à l'heure tardive de la soirée.

La plupart des gens devaient être chez eux, bien au chaud, à savourer quelques chocolats ou à regarder scintiller les lumières de leur sapin. Ou alors, ils étaient en train de remplir de petits cadeaux les grosses chaussettes que leurs enfants avaient accrochés au pied de leur lit ou aux poignées de portes.

Il devait y avoir aussi quelques mères s'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié pour le repas familial du lendemain, sachant à l'avance qu'elles seraient réveillées aux aurores par des enfants surexcités.

Tout ce que Harry n'avait jamais connu en tant qu'enfant. Mais ce dont il voyait à l'avenir pour les siens.

Draco était concentré sur sa conduite. Les habitations se faisaient de plus en plus rares et la neige sur la route de plus en plus épaisse. Harry ne voulait pas le distraire en lui parlant. Il ferma donc les yeux et laissa encore son esprit s'évader un moment.

Il s'imagina dans un lit, un grand lit, le visage enfoui dans de nombreux oreillers, le corps recouvert dune épaisse couverture en plumes. Draco était à ses côtés et tous les deux dormaient profondément, jusqu'à ce que deux petits êtres viennent les rejoindre, que deux paires d'yeux les fixent.

Garçons ? Filles ? Cela n'avait aucune importance, mais comme c'était un rêve, il décida que c'étaient des garçons. Avec des cheveux bruns et blonds et de grands yeux vert et gris, comme leurs pères.

\- Le Père Noël est passé ! Criaient-ils. Venez voir !

Puis il s'imagina une autre scène. Draco et lui, réveillés par des bruits insolites, se levaient et traversaient, main dans la main, la demeure encore sombre, pour découvrir deux petits coquins qui, au pied de l'énorme sapin, on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas, avaient déjà déballé la moitié des cadeaux.

Ils se regardaient… et s'embrassaient.

* * *

\- Ça empire.

\- Vraiment ?

Le constat de Draco ramena brusquement Harry à la réalité.

Il scruta la route devant lui : la visibilité était réduite à quelques mètres.

\- Nous n'allons pas rester bloqués, quand même ?

Cette éventualité le dérangeait terriblement. Non qu'il n'eût pas envie de passer un peu de temps avec Draco, mais cela risquait d'être très difficile et il avait peur de finir par lui dire quelque chose que le blond n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre.

\- Je ne crois pas, le rassura-t-il. La route n'est pas très glissante. Tant que nous roulons doucement, nous ne risquons pas grand-chose. En revanche, je n'en dirai pas autant d'un cortège de taxis remplis d'enfants. Pas de nuit en tout cas.

\- Ils peuvent rester à Ste Mangouste. Ou peut-être que les Aurors pourraient se charger de les ramener.

\- Mmm…

Draco conduisait maintenant très lentement.

\- C'est avec cet engin que tu es parti à l'aventure ?

\- Je ne cherchais pas l'aventure, Harry.

\- Je sais, répondit-il doucement, conscient qu'il était parti parce qu'il était blessé, brisé, et qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit pour cicatriser. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Je crois…. Oui.

Draco pris le virage à droite avec beaucoup de précaution. Les flocons de neige virevoltaient devant les phares.

\- Tant mieux, dit-il, la bouche brusquement sèche. Je suis content que… tu sois revenu. Et que tu aies l'intention de rester.

Il quitta des yeux la route un instant et les planta dans les siens.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il dune voix rauque, avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur la route.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Non, pas encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas retourner travailler à Ste Mangouste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Harry vit ses doigts serrer plus fort le volant. Il entendit la colère dans sa voix. Il fallait qu'il réunisse tout son courage de Gryffondor pour insister pourtant, il ne pouvait le laisser prendre une telle décision sans être certain que c'était ce qu'il voulait réellement.

\- Pas vraiment, dit-il prudemment. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu fais merveilleusement bien ton travail. Tu l'as prouvé ce soir encore. Et oui, je sais que tu vivrais plus mal que nous tous la mort d'un enfant, mais je sais aussi que tu pourrais faire face, si cela se présentait. Et je pense que, toi aussi, tu le sais.

\- J'ai montré que je ne pouvais pas. Je me suis enfui, rappel-toi. Je ne suis pas assez fort.

\- Je pense au contraire que tu l'es.

\- Quoi ?

La voiture roulait maintenant sur une route aux bas-côtés totalement recouvert de neige.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Draco en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry.

\- Tu es attentif aux gens, répondit-il doucement. Tu l'as toujours été. C'est pour ça que tu excelles dans ton travail. Je l'ai encore constaté ce soir, dans la façon dont tu as parlé aux enfants. La façon dont tu t'es occupé de ta mère. Et la façon dont tu as réagi en apprenant que tu allais être père. Tu es attentif, Draco, et cela demande de la force.

Il ne répondit rien. On entendait que le bruit du moteur et celui des essuie-glaces sur le pare-brise. Avait-il seulement écouté ? Il espérait que oui.

\- Le problème est que tu portes tout le poids des la Terre sur tes épaules depuis que tu as cinq ans, continua-t-il. Tu as donné, donné, sans jamais rien accepter en échange.

Il ne répondit toujours rien. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Personne ne peut faire cela toute une vie. Il faut que tu tournes la page et il n'y a qu'un endroit où tu pourras puiser une force nouvelle qui durera.

\- Ah bon ? Où est-ce alors ?

\- Ici, répondit-il en se touchant la poitrine à l'endroit du cœur. C'est l'amour Draco. Aimer quelqu'un veut dire l'encourager et lui donner de la force. Énormément de force.

\- Et pour mon père, répondit-il sèchement. Tu crois qu'il n'était pas aimé ? Ma mère l'aimait. _Je_ l'aimais.

\- Mais ton père avait un but et s'est un peu coupé de vous. Or, tu ne peux pas donner d'amour si tu ne laisses personne t'aimer. Cela marche dans les deux sens. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Mais peut-être pas après tout. Car tu t'es toujours montré comme un leader. Face à tes parents d'abords, puis face à tes camarades à Poudlard et maintenant ici à ton travail. Tu n'as jamais laissé personne t'approcher suffisamment près pour t'aimer. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il t'a finalement manqué de la force quand tu en as eu besoin. Lorsque l'on aime et que l'on a la chance d'être aimer en retour, on arrive toujours à puiser de la force quelque part. Toujours. Cela ne s'arrête pas et… et on peut tout affronter.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as vaincu Voldemort ?

\- En grande partie, oui. Mais aussi avec l'aide de tout le monde.

\- Je… ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Laisser quelqu'un t'approcher suffisamment près pour t'aimer ?

\- Oui. Je ne crois pas en être capable.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il dune voix plus calme, alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'une main glacée venait de lui broyer le cœur. Penses-tu que tu ne le mérites pas ? Penses-tu qu'il te faut passer ta vie à te justifier du fait d'être vivant ?

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd et sembla interminable. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin en ravivant une blessure si ancienne et profonde.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Toujours en silence, Draco passa les grilles, qui lentement s'étaient écartées du passage. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée et au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier de vieilles pierres menant à la porte d'entrée de l'imposante bâtisse.

Draco éteignit le moteur mais ne descendit pas. Au contraire, il agrippa plus fermement le volant des deux mains, le regard fixé devant lui.

\- Oui, finit-il par reconnaître. C'est exactement ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

\- Eh bien, tu as tort, répliqua Harry. Mais de toute façon, il est trop tard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as maintenu les gens à distance et tu ne veux pas être aimé. Mais c'est pourtant arrivé, Draco. _Moi_ je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé, déclara-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Oh… Merlin ! Il venait de faire exactement ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire. Il venait d'avouer ce qui aurait dû rester secret. Il n'était pas allé à Gryffondor pour rien, foutu impulsivité !

Et maintenant, il allait devoir l'entendre lui répondre qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour parce qu'il en était incapable, et qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il sera toujours là pour les enfants.

Et ce n'était pas suffisant. Ça ne le serai jamais. Harry ne put rien faire pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage. Se détournant, il ouvrit la portière d'un geste sec.

\- Tu t'occupes des cadeaux, dit-il dans un souffle. Je vais aller voir cette Abraxan.

* * *

 **POV DRACO**

Il n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Les cadeaux pouvaient attendre.

De plus, le brun ne devait pas courir dans la neige. Il risquait de glisser et de se blesser – ou de blesser les bébés.

Le temps que Draco descende de la voiture, Harry avait tourné au coin de la maison et disparu de son champ de vision.

Il commença à le suivre mais il marchait plus lentement. Il songea à ce qu'il avait dit. A propos de l'amour et la force.

Il savait que le brun avait raison.

Même s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de façon consciente de ce qu'il lui avait donné, ce soir-là, il l'avait pourtant emmené avec lui, devinant que c'était quelque chose de précieux.

Puis il y avait songé, encore et encore, l'avait laissé grandir et prendre possession de lui. Et il s'était rendu compte de sa valeur, car ce quelque chose lui avait donné de l'espoir. Lui avait donné confiance.

Lui avait donné de la force.

Harry lui avait donné de l'amour. Il _l'aimait_. Cette découverte le bouleversa tant, qu'il dut s'arrêter un moment, tandis qu'il atteignait l'angle de la maison. Le temps de retrouver son équilibre avant de se mettre en route pour l'étable.

Où se trouvait Harry.

Avait-il vraiment cru que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'était rien d'autre que de la gratitude ? Le besoin de rembourser une dette ?

Il lui était incroyablement facile de se remémorer la première fois où il l'avait vu, le jour où le petit brun était entré dans la boutique de Madame Guipure – il avait tout de suite remarqué son sourire doux et timide.

Et depuis tout ce temps, il lui avait donné de la force.

Il lui était encore plus facile de se souvenir du moment où le respect s'était transformé en désir.

Jamais il n'oubliera la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. La manière dont il l'avait touché et embrassé. La passion qui l'avait consumé et avait fait disparaître – au moins pour un moment – la douleur de l'échec.

Bien sûr qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Le souvenir de cette nuit avait rempli ses jours depuis et il s'était pris à rêver.

À rêver des choses qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé auparavant. Un rêve qui avait un visage. Un nom. Un corps.

Le désir d'engagement avait été pour lui le signal de toute fin d'une relation. Il s'était toujours esquivé avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Plus loin que le mariage et les enfants.

Pourtant, se sentant en sécurité parce qu'il était dans un coin du monde ou personne ne risquait de le trouver, il s'était laissé aller à se souvenir de lui. S'était laissé aller à rêver de le toucher encore.

Draco était maintenant arrivé dans la cour intérieure. Un autre bâtiment plus petit, fait de mêmes pierres que la demeure, se dressait devant lui. A travers le volet, une lumière brillait à l'intérieur.

Était-il possible de tomber, _après coup_ , amoureux ?

Non.

Il avait été amoureux de lui depuis le début. C'est pour cela, qu'instinctivement, il avait maintenu ses distances. Il avait érigé autour de lui des barrières dont il n'aurait probablement jamais eu conscience, si Harry ne les avait pas réduites en morceaux ce soir-là.

Aimer quelqu'un… être aimé par ce quelqu'un de la manière dont il était aimé…

Il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, mais il avait ressenti le besoin urgent de partir. De s'enfuir. Comme le lâche qu'il avait toujours été. Même maintenant, il le ressentait.

C'était la peur qui le faisait frissonner. Elle s'abattait sur lui, menaçant de le paralyser.

Mais il n'était plus question que de lui. Il y avait Harry et le fait qu'il lui avait dit l'aimer. Et tout d'un coup, il ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'accepter : il savait d'où lui venait cette nouvelle force.

Elle venait de l'amour que le jeune homme lui portait.

Draco éprouva une sorte de… soulagement lorsqu'il arriva devant le box éclairé, dont il tira le verrou.

Un peu comme s'il était arrivé à la maison.

Il n'avait plus besoin de s'enfuir.

Il avait besoin… de Harry.

* * *

 **Le sortilège repousse-moldu** : il a pour formule Repello Moldum et est un sort de protection utilisé pour repousser les Moldus.

 **Le sortilège de Ratatinage** : son incantation est Reducio et est un enchantement qui permet de réduire des objets ou de petits animaux.

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici, par rapport au chapitre précédent.

Même si on a une petite déclaration de Harry 😉

Vous attendiez-vous à ce qu'il lui avoue qu'il l'aime ?

Maintenant, que va répondre Draco à ça ?

Va-t-il refusé cette amour ou répondre positivement aux sentiments de notre brun à lunettes ?

Eh bien, attendons de voir la semaine prochaine 😁

Je vous aime 💚

~Mimi-sterek.


	10. Birth

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est un Mpreg.

 **Note :** Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, à quel point, j'ai été amusée de certaines de vos réactions pour ce chapitre. Mais comme d'habitude vous avez été géniaux, rassurant et remplis de compliments à mon égard et à la fiction. Ca m'a fait chaud à mon petit cœur ! Merci à vous tous 😘

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :** \- Am-Stram : Je commence à être habituée que l'ont me déteste pour mes fins 😅 Mais je prend note que tu me détestes ;) Je te remercie tout de même pour ces jolis compliments, comme d'habitude ça me rend toute chose et c'est très plaisant de ta part 😘 Je te laisse découvrir la suite ;)

\- Lils : Hello ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Draco saura expliquer mieux que moi ce qu'il ressent vraiment ;) Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus, tu découvrira tout ce que tu veux savoir dans ce chapitre 10 😘

\- Guest : Merci beaucoup, un des commentaires qui m'a fait le plus rigoler. Bien sûr, je ne te répondrai aucunement sur ce que va découvrir Draco en entrant. Tout est dans ce chapitre ;). Je te gêne pas, exprime toi comme tu le sens, je ne me fâcherai pas pour si peu 😘

\- Guest : Ah ! Comme c'est dommage que tu n'es pas de pseudo. J'aurai voulu te répondre dès le moment où tu as posté cette review. Et bien sûr pour te contredire. Alors petite explication... Tu as la définition du sort à la fin de l'histoire, alors je ne me suis pas trompé. Pour ce qui est du Reducto, il vient du sortilège de Réduction et il ne réduit pas les objets, il les brisent. Si tu te rappel des films, Ginny s'en sert pour désintégrer les pantins d'entraînement lors des réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Alors oui, c'est bien Reducio et non Reducto !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ooO **Birth** Ooo

La seule chose que Draco réussit à distinguer dans la faible lumière qui traversait le box, fut le profil de Cordelia. L'Abraxan se tenait debout sur un tapis d'herbe fraîche et tourna la tête pour voir qui pénétrait dans son espace personnel.

Draco s'arrêta, se tourna pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Il reste là, sans bouger, peu désireux d'effrayer la maîtresse des lieux.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour découvrir qu'elle avait les oreilles dressées et qu'elle semblait plus curieuse qu'effrayée.

Jamais il n'avait vu d'Abraxan d'aussi près. Même lorsque que la délégation de Beauxbâtons était venu à Poudlard, pour le Tournois des trois Sorciers, il n'avait pas été aussi proche de ses chevaux ailés qu'il pouvait l'être de l'un d'eux maintenant.

Son poil était long et doré, ses yeux sombres. Elle était impressionnante et très ronde. Très pleine.

Il tendit la main. Elle approcha son museau pour la renifler, puis elle le regarda de nouveau. Il fit doucement un pas vers elle. Il était loin, le Draco abruti qui avait voulu faire le malin devant les autres avec l'Hippogriffe, Bucky, de Hagrid.

\- Bonjour, Cordelia, murmura-t-il en lui caressant l'encolure. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu en as l'air, en tout cas. Tant mieux.

Le crin était plus doux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa robe était d'un beau doré lumineux, en un mot, magnifique. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit Harry, de l'autre côté de L'Abraxan, à genoux dans la paille.

Devant lui se trouvait un « poulain ». Il avait aussi le poil doré, comme sa maman, soyeux et il était plus petit aussi. Tout petit par rapport à sa maman. Il aurait pu passer pour une peluche s'il n'avait pas vacillé sur ces longues pattes noueuses, non coordonnées avec les grandes ailes blanches dans son dos, et frotté son museau contre la paume de la main que lui tendait Harry.

Il leva le visage vers Draco. Il était baigné de larmes, mais il souriait.

\- N'est-ce pas la chose la plus merveilleuse que tu aies jamais vu ?

\- Si, sans aucun doute, répondit Draco.

\- Approche-toi. Je ne pense pas que cela pose problème à Cordelia.

\- Je ne crois pas non plus.

Pourtant, il se déplaça avec beaucoup de précaution pour rejoindre Harry. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il remarqua – par le battant supérieur de la porte – que la neige continuait de tomber à gros flocons, faisant comme un rideau qui les coupaient du monde extérieur.

C'était devenu plus intime. Chaud, remplis d'odeurs et plein de joie.

\- Je croyais que Cordelia était encore enceinte, avoua-t-il avec un sourire. Cela te prouve à quel point je m'y connais en créatures magiques !

\- Elle est encore grosse, mais son bébé est parfaitement sec et propre. Elle a dû mettre bas depuis déjà quelque temps. Je suppose juste après qu'ils soient tous partis pour la fête. Touche ce poil Draco. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il peut être doux.

Il s'accroupit et caressa la minuscule créature.

\- Il est vraiment magnifique.

\- Cordelia aussi est belle. N'est-ce pas que tu es belle, demanda Harry, en se tournant vers l'animal qui le regardait avec attention.

\- Je viens juste de me rendre compte de quelque chose, dit le blond en souriant. Je suis dans une étable. Le soir de Noël. Avec un homme enceint. Ne serait-ce pas comme cette histoire moldu, avec la naissance de… ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

\- Tu parles de Jésus ?

\- Oui, voilà. C'est ça !

\- Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le rester, enceint. Le plus longtemps possible.

\- Très bonne idée.

A ces mots, Harry sembla se raidir. Il sentit son sourire quitter ses lèvres. Se fermait-il brusquement à lui ?

\- Harry…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit Draco. Je préfèrerai même que tu ne dises rien du tout. J'ai parfaitement conscience que tu n'es pas particulièrement ravi à l'idée de ces deux bébés à venir.

\- Je faisais simplement allusion à la date, expliqua-t-il calmement pour ne pas brusquer plus Harry. C'est encore trop tôt, non ? Il faut qu'ils arrivent au monde le plus costauds possible et ton ventre est le meilleur endroit pour cela.

Harry resta silencieux, se sentant un peu stupide de ce quiproquo entre lui et Draco. Il essaya de sourire à nouveau mais en vain.

\- En plus, rajouta le blond, se serait terrible pour eux de naître à Noël. Non seulement, ils partageront leurs fêtes d'anniversaires mais imagine s'ils devaient le faire avec la moitié de la planète.

\- Tu n'aimais pas partager tes anniversaires ?

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration. C'était toujours difficile et délicat pour lui de parler de ces moments-là. Même s'il s'était confié plus facilement à Harry là-dessus, ce n'était jamais un sujet qu'il aimait aborder.

\- Cela ne me gênait absolument pas, répondit-il donc d'une voix sourde. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir encore le faire. Mais on n'a jamais plus fêté mon anniversaire depuis la mort de Cygnus. Et lorsque mon père est parti à son tour, il ne restait personne pour se souvenir de la date, à part moi.

A ce moment-là, le bébé Abraxan, qui essayait toujours de se déplacer, trébucha. D'un coup de museau, Cordelia le remit sur ses pattes et le rapprocha d'elle. Il leva la tête et se mit à chercher les mamelles de sa mère.

\- Tu crois qu'il a besoin d'aide ? Demanda Harry, une note d'anxiété dans la voix.

\- Attends, lui répondit Draco en lui prenant la main, il sait ce dont il a besoin. Je pense qu'il va le trouver.

Et, effectivement, le tout petit museau abandonna très vite le flanc de la maman et s'avança entre ses grandes pattes.

Un instant plus tard, la touffe de crin blanc qui lui tenait lieu de queue battait l'air triomphalement. Ils purent voir les frêles pattes se raidir de plus en plus et dans le silence de cette nuit de Noël, ils n'entendirent plus que le bruit de succion énergique. Cordelia laissa échapper une sorte de soupir avant de laisser retomber sa tête, les yeux à moitié clos.

Le petit n'était pas le seul à savoir ce dont il avait vraiment besoin. Draco serra un peu plus fort la main du jeune homme brun dans la sienne.

\- J'ai reçu cette année le plus beau cadeau qui puisse m'être fait. Je savais déjà que c'était un cadeau exceptionnel, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à quel point il pouvait l'être et que je le désirais tant. Pourquoi je le désirerai toujours.

\- Et c'était… ?

\- Toi.

La bouche de Harry s'entrouvrit sous le choc et Draco déglutit. Avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était surpris lui-même de ses propres paroles. Le courage n'était pas l'une de ses plus belles qualités. Et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire ensuite fut :

\- Sais-tu à quel point tu es beau ?

\- Je ne suis pas…

Le blond posa son indexe sur les lèvres de Harry pour l'empêcher de contester. Puis il lui ôta une mèche de cheveux humide qui lui barrait le front et toucha de nouveau ses lèvres. Délicatement. Il se surpris encore plus de ses propres gestes mais surtout de ce que cela lui faisait ressentir. Un sentiment de puissance.

Il se sentait plus que capable de protéger cet homme de tout. Même de Voldemort si celui-ci avait été encore en vie. De le choyer. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait apparemment jamais connu auparavant. De passer le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il réalise à quel point il était beau.

Harry ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de ce que Draco était capable de lui donner pour l'instant, et penchant la tête en arrière, posa un baiser sur la paume de sa main.

Quelque chose en Draco fondit instantanément.

\- Je pensais que tu me réconfortais, dit-il. Parce que tu éprouvais de la compassion pour moi. Je n'en voulais pas. Mais tu me donnais aussi de la force, à chaque fois, et _ça,_ j'en voulais. Je l'ai gardé avec moi tout ce temps et même plus encore. Quelque chose de pur, de chaud, de _bon_ … et j'en avais _tellement_ besoin. Même si je ne me l'avouais pas.

Délicatement, il lui leva le menton, espérant et attendant qu'il ouvre enfin ces magnifiques yeux verts.

\- En fait, au début, je ne comprenais pas que ce que tu me donnais, c'était de l'amour. Je ne l'avais pas demandé, je te repoussais même. Et pourtant, tu me le donnais quand même.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, intervint enfin Harry. Parce que je t'aime.

\- J'y ai tellement pensé, continua Draco. Tu étais un peu comme mon ange gardien. Quand je suis parti, tu été là et moi je vivais de l'autre côté de la Terre. Et pourtant, tu étais avec moi. Chaque jour.

\- Toi aussi, tu étais avec moi. _Nous_ , précisa-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre rond.

Draco posa la sienne par-dessus celle du brun.

\- Tu m'as dit que ces enfants étaient un don de Merlin et tu avais raison. Pas seulement à cause de la nouvelle vie que l'on pourrait former, mais parce que, grâce à eux, nous allons être ensemble pour toujours. Nous allons être une vraie famille.

Il le sentit tressaillir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'épouses parce que je suis enceint de tes enfants. Ni parce que tu es… je ne sais pas… reconnaissant du fait que je t'ai aidé ou que je t'aime.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire, lui répondit Draco, la main toujours posée sur le ventre de Harry mais de façon plus caressante et les yeux plongés dans les siens. Je _t'aime_ Harry. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. Non seulement tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et de plusieurs manières, mais tu _es_ ma vie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour que je le réalise. Et cela, je te le répète, n'a rien avoir avec les bébés. Ils sont un cadeau. Un bonus. Un…

Il ne trouvait plus les mots. C'était tellement important ce que Harry devait comprendre, qu'il ne voulait pas se tromper dans le choix de ses mots. Allait-il réussir à le convaincre ?

\- Un « deux pour le prix d'un » spécial Noël ?

Il avait enfin réussi à retrouver le sourire. Oh, Merlin ! Oui, il l'aimait. Il vit ses yeux verts briller de joie et il comprit qu'il n'avait, finalement, rien à ajouter. Il le croyait. Il avait confiance en lui.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus ferme et assurée. Pleine de conviction. Et je t'aimerai toujours. D'ailleurs, je crois que je l'ai toujours fait, mais tu avais encore une fois raison. Ne laisser personne m'approcher aussi intimement était tellement ancré en moi que je ne m'en rendais même plus compte. Vous êtes un homme perspicace, Harry Potter.

Harry sourit encore plus.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse un jour me sentir si… si heureux, continua Draco. Que l'amour pouvait me procurer ce genre d'émotion. Je veux passer ma vie à t'aimer et à te chérir Harry. Je veux te donner toute la force que tu as pu, toi-même, me donner. Je veux…

Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler et sa bouche resta grande ouverte sous la surprise. Il venait de sentir, sous la main de Harry, un petit coup étouffé, suivit d'une sorte de vibration, comme une vague.

Un coup de pied de bébé

De l'un de _ses_ bébés.

La réalité de tout ça lui sauta brusquement au visage. L'amour avec un grand A. Le fait qu'ils allaient devenir une famille.

C'était formidable de ressentir ça. Merveilleux. Émouvant. C'était même encore plus que cela. C'était au-dessus de tout.

* * *

 **POV HARRY**

Harry avait eu tort.

Il avait cru être le seul à pouvoir apprécier de sentir la magie que pouvait être d'avoir la vie grandir en lui. Mais il venait de voir, sur le visage de Draco, exactement les mêmes sentiments que lui-même éprouvait.

Et il y avait plus encore. Il y avait la promesse d'une nouvelle vie à quatre, fondée sur l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Draco l'aimait aussi.

Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il avait perdu espoir que son rêve le plus cher se réalise. Mais il n'avait plus aucuns doutes à ce sujet désormais.

Il voyait quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux de Draco. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais montré à personne. C'était de la vulnérabilité. Il lui donnait le pouvoir de le blesser. Mais comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il avait le même pouvoir sur lui.

Ils allaient s'aimer.

Se rendre fort l'un l'autre.

Ils allaient être amis, amants, parents. Peut-être même, de nouveau, collègues si le blond se décidait à reprendre son travail en tant que Médicomage.

Et il était sûr qu'il le ferait. Draco aurait toujours les mêmes frayeurs et peut-être se retrouvera-t-il face à cette même situation. Mais les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Il était là maintenant et ils parviendront à les surmonter, car ils les affronteraient ensembles.

En attendant, il n'y avait pas potion sur le feu. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux et suffisamment de temps pour y penser. Sauf peut-être une chose…

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

Draco retira doucement sa main de son ventre pour lancer un Tempus.

\- Minuit tout juste passé, répondit-il en souriant, malgré que Harry est vu. Le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser. Joyeux Noël, mon amour.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Tendrement. Si tendrement que Harry était encore tout étourdi lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Il dut faire un effort extrême pour se souvenir de ce qui lui avait paru si urgent, l'instant d'avant.

\- Il faut aller déposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin, dit-il après avoir repris, avec difficulté, ses esprits. Les enfants peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Draco se releva immédiatement, comprenant rapidement ou Harry voulut en venir et surtout l'urgence de la situation. Il tendit la main pour aider le brun à se relever.

\- Mission Père Noël, dit-il en souriant. Allons-y !

* * *

Ils ne se lâchèrent la main qu'une fois arrivé devant le coffre de la voiture. Ils sortirent alors les paquets, les faisant suivrent derrière eux d'un Wingarduim Leviosa*.

Ils montèrent les marches du grand escalier en pierre menant à l'entrée du Château, traversèrent le hall de cette charmante demeure et arrivèrent dans le salon.

Un sapin royalement décoré trônait devant la cheminée allumée.

Ils firent le chemin une ou deux fois, disposant les cadeaux autour du sapin, les uns à côtés des autres, les empilant les uns sur les autres. Avant d'être satisfait de leur travail.

Harry avait contacté par cheminette Ste Mangouste, appelant Mary pour, à la fois la rassurer sur l'état de Cordelia et se renseigner sur l'heure à laquelle les enfants seraient de retour.

Ils pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre, maintenant. Harry voulut rester, pour voir l'expression sur les visages des enfants, avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés dans leurs chambres, se reposer après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.

Mais pourquoi Draco le regardait-il ainsi, les sourcils froncés ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- C'est Noël. Et je n'ai aucun cadeau pour toi.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Il s'approcha du blond, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, pieds qu'il ne voyait à présent plus, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco, absolument certain que celui-ci allait baisser son visage pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'as donné ton cœur, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. C'est le plus beau cadeau qui m'ait été donné d'avoir.

Il recommença à se rapprocher de plus en plus. Lentement. Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Cela risque d'être un peu plus compliqué à emballer, murmura en retour Draco.

Harry sourit encore plus, si c'était possible. Jeta un regard sur tout le corps à sa portée.

\- J'adore ce paquet, finit-il par dire dans un souffle. Sa bouche à seulement quelques centimètres des lèvres du blond. Il est parfait.

\- Je suis d'accord, plaisanta Draco. Il est comme toi…

* * *

Et voilà !

Certains ont pensés que j'allais faire accoucher Harry dans l'étable.

Qu'elle idée saugrenue 😂

J'aurais pu, c'est vrai. Surtout que l'histoire devait se finir ici.

Mais j'ai du coup, grâce à vous, d'autres projets pour la fin de cette histoire.

Alors l'aventure continue mes petits loups. Heureux ?

Je vous aime 💚

~Mimi-sterek.


	11. Happy

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est un Mpreg. Il y a un Lime dans ce chapitre. Rappel d'un Lime, c'est une scène qui sous-entend des rapports sexuels et décrit souvent des attouchements plus ou moins poussés. Dans mon cas c'est plus les attouchements poussés ;)

 **Note :** Comme d'habitude vous avez été géniaux, rassurant et remplis de compliments à mon égard et à la fiction. Ca m'a fait chaud à mon petit cœur ! Merci à vous tous 😘

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :** \- Am-Stram : Alors voila encore un peu de Fluffytude puisque tu aimes ça en veux-tu, en voila ;) Et merci beaucoup pour le fait que tu sois heureuse qu'elle continue 😊

\- Lils : Hello ! Tu demandes souvent le retour de Narcissa... Ce chapitre est pour toi ;) J'espère que tu n'est quand même pas déçu pour le poulain ? 😘

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ooO **HAPPY** Ooo

Pendant que Lucy aidait les enfants à se préparer pour la nuit, Harry discutait avec Leaticia, voulant s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Puis Draco les rejoignit, et ils bavardèrent encore quelque instant avant de prendre enfin congé. Non sans être remerciait chaleureusement, un nombre incalculable de fois, pour leur aide.

De retour vers la voiture, Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Draco.

\- Je suis heureux que tout se soit arrangé pour eux. Ils ont vécu une sale nuit.

\- Te voilà rassuré, répondit-il en riant. Allez viens, rentrons.

Devant le 12, square Grimmaurd, Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade lorsqu'il se rappela la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, Draco et lui. La où avait été conçu ses bébés. La seule et unique nuit avec le blond.

Harry s'effaça pour laisser entrer Draco et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine du Manoir. Le blond s'installa à la table pendant que Harry préparait du thé. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé depuis le départ du Château, mais ce silence n'était pas inconfortable. Au contraire, il était apaisant, chacun dans leurs pensées.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour contenir un minimum ses émotions d'être là, en présence du blond. Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, Draco se rapprocher de lui.

Il lui enleva la tasse des mains, puis l'entoura de ses bras au niveau de la taille pour le serrer à l'étouffer.

\- Draco… soupira Harry.

\- Nous avons perdu assez de temps, murmura-t-il avant de le soulever dans ses bras, faisant lâcher à Harry un petit cri, pas le moins du monde viril.

Il regagna l'entrée, le brun toujours dans ses bras, et monta l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre. Harry s'abandonna sans réserve lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le lit derrière lui.

Que de bonheur, ils connaîtraient dans cette pièce. C'était ici qu'ils avaient vraiment découvert l'amour, ici que les jumeaux avaient été conçus.

Jamais Harry n'avait partagé ce lit avec un autre homme. Il n'avait aimé que Draco et il savait qu'il n'aimera personne d'autre. Sa nouvelle vie sera avec Draco et personne d'autre.

Harry posa ses mains sur ses larges épaules, dans un geste qui leur était familier à tous les deux et qui exprimait tout ce que l'émotion l'empêchait de dire. Pour réponse, le blond l'embrassa passionnément, avec une ardeur nouvelle et qui ne cessait de faire trembler, Harry, de confusion.

Il se serra plus fort contre le blond. Ensemble, ils seront inséparables. Son rêve allait devenir réalité. C'était même trop beau pour être vrai.

Il se détacha le premier, et admira les yeux gris clair de Draco.

\- Je t'aime, Draco.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry.

Sans répondre, mais ému, Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise et caressa le torse de Draco. Celui-ci répondit à la caresse par un baiser long, tendre, passionné.

Harry sentit monter en lui une vague de chaleur sous l'ardeur des baisers de Draco. Les lèvres de celui-ci quittèrent la bouche du brun pour explorer ses joues, ses yeux, puis suivit la courbe de sa tempe. Un instant, il s'arrêta au lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller gentiment avant de reprendre sa bouche goulûment.

Tous les sens en éveil, Harry s'agrippa à lui tout en continuant à butiner ses lèvres. Tandis que ces mains lui électrisaient la peau. Elles voyageaient sur tout le corps du brun pour ensuite s'arrêter sur son torse. Du pouce, Draco frôla la pointe de son sein jusqu'à ce que le téton se dresse fièrement. Harry en frissonna, très sensible depuis le début de sa grossesse.

Le regard du blond se posa sur le visage du brun. La rougeur fiévreuse de ses joues, la moiteur tremblante de sa bouche, sa respiration haletante lui inspirèrent un petit sourire en coin. Fier de l'effet qu'il avait encore sur Harry, même après six mois de séparation depuis leur première fois.

De sa langue, il excita l'autre téton, abandonné en faveur du droit. Comme il s'était mis à le mordiller, Harry en gémit, partagé entre douleur et plaisir.

Soudain, il reprit les lèvres du brun avec plus de douceur, suçant sa lèvre inférieure avec délice.

\- Je voudrais tellement te faire l'amour, dit Draco d'une voix rendu rauque par le désir. Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps de Harry pour finalement s'arrêter sur l'objet de toutes ses craintes.

Harry comprit très bien la réaction du blond. Lui faire l'amour alors qu'il portait ses bébés était un frein pour lui.

\- Mais je vais quand même t'aider avec ça, reprit Draco, son genou se frayant un passage entres ses cuisses.

Directement en contact avec l'érection du jeune homme brun, qui gémit au simple effleurement.

Le blond, lui, continua de descendre sa bouche dans le cou, pour commencer par lui mordiller la peau, qu'il savait sensible, derrière l'oreille. Il intensifia ses baisers le long du cou et mordilla de temps à autre, laissant ses marques sur toutes les zones sensibles.

La redécouverte du corps de Harry se fit en douceur, avec amour et passion, faisant se tordre celui-ci dans ses bras et frissonner de partout. Mais il ne resta pas non plus inactif. Ses mains passant et repassant sur tout le dos et le torse de Draco.

Sa main, maintenant sur l'érection bien sensible de Harry, taquine sans trop donner. Faisant gémir Harry, mais de frustration.

Amusé mais aussi soucieux de son bien-être, il commença des mouvements plus francs, sentant son sexe palpiter entre ses doigts. La tête en arrière, Harry pleurnicha, cette fois, de plaisir. Laissant tout le loisir à Draco de l'observer dans son ensemble.

Son ange était magnifique.

Reprenant son dur labeur, sa bouche trouva finalement le chemin de l'objet tant convoité depuis le début de leurs ébats. Son souffle chaud effleura le sexe dressé. Harry attrapa doucement, entre ses poings, les cheveux de Draco pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Mais Draco n'avait pas besoin de ça que déjà, sa bouche dévora littéralement le sexe du brun.

Sa langue entoura, s'enroula autour du gland alors que ses dents mordillent par endroit la colonne de chair. La respiration de Harry devint plus bruyante à mesure du plaisir que lui procure son homme. Il n'est plus que suppliques et tous ses membres tremblent de désir.

Depuis maintenant six mois qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de plaisir. Sa décision avait été que seul Draco pouvait avoir accès à son corps et à son cœur.

Draco, le sentant sur le point d'exploser, ne ralentit pas mais plutôt accéléra la cadence de sa bouche, bien décidé à ce que Harry y prenne le plus de plaisir possible, se retenant à vouloir se satisfaire lui aussi.

Mais il n'en eu pas besoin. Car c'est rapidement que Harry se répandit dans sa bouche alors que lui, subjugué par l'orgasme de son ange, jouit dans son pantalon comme un simple adolescent.

A bout de souffle et le corps tremblant, Harry réalise enfin seulement maintenant qu'il a été le seul à avoir du plaisir. Mais Draco le rassura tout de suite qu'il avait simplement besoin d'une bonne douche.

\- Et si on prenait un bain ? Ensemble.

Draco se leva avec un sourire, ravi de l'idée de Harry, avant de le reprendre dans ses bras pour se diriger, cette fois, dans la salle de bain.

La baignoire, maintenant remplis magiquement d'eau, étant prête à les accueillir. Draco y plongea, installant confortablement Harry dos à lui contre son torse. Il voulait profiter au maximum de son contact. Contact qu'il n'avait eu que six mois auparavant.

Harry, lui, bien installait, posa sa tête lourde de plaisir sur l'épaule de Draco, les mains de celui-ci posaient sur son ventre rond et nu.

Combien de fois le jeune homme à la cicatrice avait imaginé cette situation ? Beaucoup trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien réel et comme Draco, il décida d'en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla apaisé et heureux. Il s'étira paresseusement dans les bras de Draco et se redressa sur un coude pour contempler un moment le beau visage, qui dormait encore à poings fermés.

Puis il tenta de se dégager, pour pouvoir se soulager, mais sans succès. Draco avait resserré son étreinte et réveillé par les mouvements du brun, ouvrit les paupières.

\- Il faut que j'aille faire pipi, chuchota-t-il. Et que je me prépare.

\- Pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- Draco, j'ai le repas de Noël chez la famille Weasley aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, mais ils sont comme ma famille et ils m'ont toujours soutenu, même maintenant avec les bébés.

Roulant sur le côté, le blond le dévisagea.

 _\- Nos_ bébés. Tu aurais pu prendre contact avec moi.

\- J'y ai souvent pensé, admit-il. J'ai failli te chercher, un million de fois. Mais, pour les raisons que tu sais, je me suis abstenu. Je me disais que tu ne reviendrais jamais, que tu avais peut-être déjà refait ta vie, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de te mettre dans l'embarras.

Combien de fois avait-il pensé être égoïste de priver ses enfants de la présence de leur père. Saurait-il maintenir une cellule familiale équilibrée en les élevant seul ?

Harry tendit les bras pour enlacer la nuque de Draco.

\- Ne parlons plus de ça, s'il te plait. Nous sommes bien maintenant.

Draco lui sourit tendrement, puis appuya sa tête contre celle sur son épaule.

\- Je me rends compte que ma première demande était maladroite et pouvait être mal prise, mais… Harry Potter, mon ange, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir mon époux, mon homme ?

Comme quelques heures plus tôt, il lui demandait de l'épouser. Mais cette fois, il ne le faisait pas pour les mêmes raisons, et la réponse de Harry sera tout autre aussi.

\- Oh Merlin ! Oui, Draco, murmura-t-il sans hésitation aucune, contre sa bouche, l'impression que son cœur explosait de joie.

\- Toi et moi avons tous les deux commis des erreurs… reprit Harry

\- Mais nous n'en commettrons plus, chuchota-t-il, sa bouche contre son oreille. Pour nous, pour eux, la main sur son ventre. Je te le jure.

Il l'embrassa, et Harry oublia complètement ce par quoi ils étaient passés pour en arriver là pour se fondre dans l'étreinte du blond.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, Harry sourit à son reflet, plus qu'heureux de la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie en une journée.

Le père de ses bébés qui était revenu. Leur amour partagé. La demande en mariage. Ou plutôt, la deuxième demande en mariage.

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, avec le dîner chez les Wesley. Ils avaient décidé de tout avouer sur leur relations et les bébés. Sur le fait que Draco en était le père et qu'ils allaient l'assumer ensemble pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

\- Re-bonjour, mon ange.

Pivotant, il découvrit Draco, sur le seuil, qui lui souriait.

\- Quelle déception de ne pas te trouver près de moi, dans le lit.

\- J'essaye de me donner du courage pour ce soir. J'ignore quel accueil ils vont nous réserver.

\- Est-ce important ?

\- Pour moi, oui.

Le blond avança vers lui, prit un peignoir et l'y enveloppa. Après quoi, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Leurs réactions me rendent malade à l'avance, reprit doucement Harry. Je redoute tellement le moment où nous devrons tous les affronter. Les seuls dont je ne redoute rien ce sont les jumeaux. Ils ont toujours été d'une confiance sans faille envers moi. C'est pour ça que je leur ai donner la récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Tu ne veux pas les chagriner, et je comprends, Harry. Mais j'ai changé et nous allons nous marier, avoir une famille. S'ils t'aiment vraiment et souhaites ton bonheur, ils respecteront tes choix.

Ému, Harry se blottit tout contre sa poitrine.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il. Depuis hier et grâce à toi, je ne considère plus les choses de la même manière. Tout ceci m'a fait comprendre qu'il faut profiter de chaque chose au maximum, et que toi et moi, ne devions plus jamais être séparés.

Draco l'embrassa avec fougue.

\- Courage, mon ange. D'ici deux heures, tu te sentiras mieux.

* * *

Revêtant les plus beaux habits de grossesse que Harry pouvait avoir, il se passa ensuite un bon coup de peigne dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Il soupira lorsque, malgré leur longueur, ils reprirent instantanément leur allure sauvage et indisciplinés.

Il laissa tomber, déjà à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Draco. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette soirée à venir, il sentit son estomac se nouer – à la fois d'excitation et de nervosité.

Comment réagirait-il si jamais leur relation n'était pas acceptée par les Weasley ? Nul doute que son nouvel univers, rempli de bonheur, s'en trouverait bouleversé. Il se sentirait déboussolé, perdu, abandonné…

Il espérait ne pas devoir faire un choix entre Draco et sa famille de substitution. C'est sans hésitation qu'il choisirait son blond. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

Et puis ses bébés étaient sa priorité maintenant. Ils auront besoin de Draco, autant que Harry en avait besoin. Pour rien au monde, il ne perdrait ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire. Même si le rejet des Weasley l'anéantirait.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Draco pour réapparaître dans la chambre. Il avait dû rejoindre le Manoir Malfoy pour des vêtements propres et plus appropriés à un dîner.

De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer à présent. Ils devaient traverser cette ultime épreuve s'ils voulaient laisser leurs passés respectifs derrière eux, tourner la page et repartir de zéro, avec leurs enfants à venir.

Ils décidèrent d'abord de passer par Ste Mangouste. Draco pour rendre une petite visite à sa mère, Harry, lui, en profita pour voir Mary.

Celui-ci la trouva au chevet du petit Broderick. Assise sur la chaise présente à côté du lit, elle lui lisait une histoire mais l'enfant dormait.

Harry discuta un peu avec elle et s'empressa de la rassurer sur l'opération cadeau d'hier soir. Ils bavardèrent un moment avant que Harry ne la laisse. Lui promettant de revenir la voir demain avec le Médicomage Malfoy, puisqu'ils travaillaient tous les deux.

Car, oui. Harry avait eu raison. Draco avait finalement décidé de revenir travailler en tant que Médicomage à Ste Mangouste. Mais avec des heures plus allégées pour l'arrivée des bébés. Il avait eu une grande conversation avec Derwent, qu'ils avaient croisé devant le réseau de cheminette.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Draco était arrivé devant la porte qui conduisait à sa mère. Quel accueil recevrait-il ? Sa mère se souviendrait-elle de la confusion avec Cygnus ?

Il n'allait pas tarder de le savoir, car il s'engagea dans la chambre.

Sa mère était réveillée. Appuyait contre les oreillers, assise, elle avait le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre magique de la chambre. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on pénétrait dans sa chambre, elle tourna la tête vers l'intrus et l'accueillit un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, mère.

\- Bonjour, mon Dragon.

Soudain, Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il y avait longtemps que sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent un siècle, le jeune homme resta figé sur le seuil de la porte puis s'approcha en souriant.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien, mon fils, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- J'en suis rassuré. Mère, Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler, dit Draco d'un ton incertain.

\- Je t'écoute, mon Dragon. De quoi faudrait-il qu'on parle ? Demanda-t-elle, en tapotant la place à côté d'elle pour que Draco s'y installe.

Avec douceur, il s'installa à l'endroit indiqué et en profita pour écarter une mèche du visage de sa mère pour la lui replacer derrière son oreille. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration, et, d'une voix mal assurée, commença le récit de sa vie six mois auparavant, avant qu'il ne quitte l'Angleterre.

Sa mère écouta attentivement et silencieusement le récit de son fils. Arrivé au moment où Draco avoua la grossesse de Harry, elle manifesta sa surprise par ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air triste ou autre, ce dont Draco avait peur. Au contraire, elle avait l'air ravi pour preuve le grand sourire qui s'étala sur son visage.

Quand Draco mit un point final à son histoire, Narcissa lui prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon fils. Harry à l'air d'être un bon garçon pour toi et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Il a su prendre soin de toi quand personne d'autre ne le pouvait, y compris moi. Je suis fière de toi, mon Dragon.

Une seule larme roula sur la joue de Draco. Sa mère ne s'opposait pas à sa relation avec Harry ? Elle ne le jugeait pas et lui non plus. Mieux encore, elle était fière de lui…

L'angoisse et les doutes de Draco s'envolèrent comme par magie. Il savait maintenant que peu importe ce qui se passerait chez les Weasley ce soir, ils ne seront pas seuls. Ils avaient le soutient de sa mère.

Cette femme représentait tout pour Draco. Et tant pis pour le reste.

Ils bavardèrent encore un moment mais surtout de la grossesse du brun.

Draco était surpris de l'enthousiasme de sa mère pour l'arrivée de ses bébés. Il avait pensé que cela aurait pu faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas et il en était on ne peut plus ravi.

Encore un peu fatiguée, il décida de la laisser se reposer. Il réarrangea les oreillers dans son dos et lui promit de repasser la voir très bientôt. Et pourquoi pas avec Harry, puis sortit.

A présent, le visage de Draco ne reflétait plus l'angoisse, seulement un profond soulagement.

Songeur, il ne remarqua pas Harry, qui arrivait face à lui. Quand il le vit enfin, il souhaita que le dîner chez les Weasley se passe aussi bien que l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa mère.

Parce qu'il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre encore. Sous aucun prétexte, il ne lui causerait de chagrin, et il voulait qu'il en soit de même pour tout le monde.

Il avait été assez malheureux.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux, pensa-t-il. Hier, il ignorait encore totalement qu'il allait être papa. Aujourd'hui, il savourait ce miracle à sa juste valeur. Il avait l'amour de Harry, son ange. L'accord de sa mère. Ils allaient se marier.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer pouvoir être aussi heureux qu'il ne l'était à cet instant.

* * *

Beaucoup ont été heureux que l'histoire continue finalement.

Vous ne pouviez pas me faire autant plaisir qu'à ce moment-là.

Malgré toutes les reviews plus belles les unes que les autres, je ne le réalise que maintenant.

Je ne le dis peut-être pas assez souvent mais merci du fond du cœur.

Je vous aime 💚

~Mimi-sterek.


	12. Christmas Dinner

**Twins for Christmas**

 **Auteur :** Mimi-sterek

 **Disclamer :** L'univers, noms propres, personnages, lieux et intrigues sont le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs : Joanne Rowling et Alison Roberts. Tous les droits leurs sont réservés.

 **Warning :** Cette fiction est un Mpreg.

 **Note :** Hello ! Je souhaite m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui ont mis en follow et favoris, que se soit mon profil ou la fiction. D'habitude, je prend le temps de laisser un petit message de remerciement individuelle. Malheureusement, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot sur les bras cette semaine et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps pour ça. J'espère que vous n'allait pas m'en vouloir ?

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :**

\- Am-Stram : Ne serais-tu pas quelque peu sadique toi aussi pour leur vouloir tant de malheurs avec les Weasley ?😂. J'espère quand même que tu ne sera pas déçu avec ce dernier chapitre😘

\- Lils : Quel genre d'auteur serais-je si je ne vous faisiez pas un peu plaisir ? Pleins de scénarios ? Tu aurais du me donner quelques idées pour ce chapitre alors, car ça a été difficile pour moi 😅 Toi non plus, j'espère que tu n'en sera pas déçu 😘

\- amlou : Hello, hello :D C'est gentil, merci beaucoup. Mais c'est toi qui est super 😘

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ooO **CHRISTMAS DINNER **Ooo

En arrivant devant le Terrier, la maison des Weasley, Draco devinait chez Harry une tension égale à la sienne, si ce n'est plus. Aussi, se pressa-t-il quelques secondes contre lui. Autant pour se donner du courage que pour le réconforter.

En frappant à la porte de la maison bancale, c'est Hermione qui les accueillit.

\- Bonjour vous deux. Tout le monde est derrière la maison, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé. Molly à pensé que ce serait plus sympathique sous un chapiteau chauffé magiquement. Tout le monde a approuvé. Je crois que peu importe pour eux tant que nous sommes tous réuni ensemble.

Ce flot de parole montrait à quel point sa meilleure amie appréhendait, elle aussi, ces révélations à toute la famille, songea Harry en entrant dans la maison, la suivant.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner, puis ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de s'aventurer lui aussi dans la maison d'un pas hésitant.

Tous les Weasley étaient déjà installés.

Quand Molly aperçu Harry, elle tapota l'épaule de son mari et ils se levèrent pour l'accueillir.

\- Harry, mon chéri ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Alors, comment vont ces petits ? Débita la mère Weasley à toute vitesse. Et ça, sans faire attention à la personne qui accompagné Harry.

\- Doucement, Molly chérie. Laisse-moi donc lui dire bonjour aussi, dit Arthur en s'approchant.

Harry embrassa le couple Weasley, espérant que la bonne humeur soit toujours au rendez-vous jusqu'à la fin de ce dîner de noël.

\- Ah ! Bonjour, Draco, dit enfin Molly en l'apercevant derrière Harry.

\- Bonjour, Madame Weasley, répondit Draco poliment en tendant sa main.

\- Pas de ça avec moi jeune homme, appel-moi Molly, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras comme elle le faisait avec Harry ou ses fils.

Malgré sa surprise, le blond rendit l'étreinte timidement à Molly, peu habitué à ce genre de contact si ce n'est avec Harry. Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension à celui-ci mais il ne fit que lui sourire, totalement heureux de l'accueil plus que chaleureux de Molly.

Cela était un bon présage pour la suite des festivités.

Mais c'était sans compter l'impulsivité de Ron, qui, suite à l'arrivée de Harry, s'était levé comme les autres mais pour une toute autre raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que la fouine fout ici ? S'exclama-t-il avec colère, en témoignait son visage aussi rouge que ces cheveux.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Ronald, répondit d'abord sarcastiquement Harry. Comme tu le vois il m'accompagne, dit-il plus calmement.

\- Comment peux-tu penser nous l'amener ici, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?

Comme toujours, Ron dramatisait la situation ! Pensa Harry, maintenant agacé par l'attitude de son ancien meilleur ami et frère.

Avait-il oublié tout le mal que lui-même lui avait fait subir en n'acceptant pas son homosexualité ?

Bien sûr que non. Mais il n'avait plus l'air de se soucier de ça à l'instant, plus préoccupé par la présence de Draco en ses lieux.

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance Ron, lui répondit Harry avec fermeté. Les gens grandissent et murissent, pour certains. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas.

\- Un Mangemort reste un Mangemort, répliqua Ron, trop ancré dans sa haine des Serpentard pour remarquer la réflexion de Harry à son sujet.

\- Ronald Weasley ! S'exclama Molly en lui tirant l'oreille comme un enfant. Est-ce comme ça que ton père et moi t'avons élevé ?

\- Mais maman, se lamenta-t-il avec une légère grimace de douleur.

\- Ça suffit ! Ne fais pas attention à lui, Draco, mon chéri. Allez donc vous assoir, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

Draco lui fut reconnaissant de cet accueil simple et chaleureux, malgré ses antécédents avec cette famille.

\- Merci, dit Harry d'une voix enrouée. Merci beaucoup, Molly.

\- C'est normal, mon petit. Allez, venez les enfants, leur dit Molly en les conduisant vers la table superbement dressée. Et elle souriait en les regardant tous les deux.

Avait-elle deviné pour leur relation ?

Pour ce qui été de Ron, la crise avait été évitée de justesse ! Pourtant déjà, il fallait penser au problème crucial, qui n'était toujours pas réglé.

* * *

Malgré l'accueil exécrable de Ronald, le début du repas se déroula dans une ambiance calme mais festive.

Animé, comme toujours, par les jumeaux Weasley, parlant avec passion de leurs nouvelles expériences en matière de farces.

Ils avaient accueilli Draco avec, tous les deux ensembles, une grande claque dans le dos. Les omoplates du blond s'en souviendront longtemps.

Cela avait bien fait rire Harry donc Draco ne s'en était pas insurgé. Bien trop heureux de voir Harry se détendre au fur et à mesure que les présentations se passâmes bien. Malgré la tension encore palpable venant de Ron.

Harry restait tout de même un peu inquiet. Il avait beau se répéter que tout allait bien se passer, plus ils approchaient du dessert et plus il appréhendait la suite.

A part Ron, non, vraiment rien ne justifiait le nœud qui lui serrait l'estomac, se résonna-t-il.

Draco, lui, voyant la tension qui faisait se tendre de plus en plus les épaules du brun à la cicatrice, glissa une main sous la table pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

Harry lui renvoya un regarda reconnaissant en posant, lui aussi, sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Alors, quel est… commença Georges.

\- Ce grand secret ? Finit Fred.

Harry s'étouffa avec son morceau de tarte à la mélasse. Comptez sur les jumeaux Weasley pour mettre les deux pieds dans le chaudron. Mais ça y est, on y était…

\- Harry et moi, on va se marier, répondit Draco.

Cette fois c'est toute la tablée qui s'étouffa. Harry jeta un regard écarquillé à Draco. Celui-ci avait pensé commencer par ça de façon à ce que les révélations soient comme un pansement que l'ont enlève vite pour empêcher une douleur trop longue. Plus vite les choses étaient dites et mieux Harry se sentirai.

Comme Molly avait poussé un petit cri de surprise, Harry tourna son regard vers elle pour mieux sonder sa réaction. Il affronta son regard mais, bizarrement, elle avait l'air calme, plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

\- Avant toute chose, reprit Harry pour l'assemblée, moi et Draco avons eu une relation.

\- Et celle-ci a eu une conséquence inattendue, continua le blond. Qui fait aujourd'hui le bonheur de Harry et maintenant, le mien.

\- Nous avons décidé, Draco et moi, de vous dire toute la vérité.

\- Je suis le père des enfants que Harry attend, fini Draco en posant ses mains sur le ventre de Harry.

Harry eu l'impression que toute la famille Weasley s'étaient fait pétrifier par un basilic. Mais le sourire des jumeaux détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

\- Pour être franc… commença Fred.

\- Cette annonce ne nous surprend guère, continua Georges.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Draco ! Finissent-t-ils en voulant le frapper dans le dos encore une fois.

Draco esquiva habilement le geste des jumeaux en se justifiant :

\- Désolé les gars, mais mon dos ne le supportera pas une deuxième fois.

Les jumeaux, suite à ça, se mirent à rire, approuvant totalement.

\- Les jumeaux ont raison, intervient Arthur. Je me réjouis que Harry est enfin quelqu'un sur qui il puisse compter. Draco, bienvenue dans la modeste famille Weasley !

Ils échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main, et Harry parut immensément soulagé. Mais il restait encore une personne pour qui le soutient était indispensable à Harry.

Le brun crut que Molly allait fondre en larmes, mais elle parvint à se contrôler.

\- J'avais bien remarqué votre bonne entente, finit-elle par dire. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer cela…

\- Nous sommes amoureux et bientôt parents, confirma Harry.

\- A mes yeux, ce sont les choses les plus importante, lui répondit Molly en l'enlaçant.

Harry s'abandonna dans l'étreinte maternelle de la mère de famille. Il laissa couler une larme de joie, heureux que ces révélations se soient aussi bien passées, qu'il avait toujours le soutien de sa famille de cœur.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir gardé le secret aussi longtemps, Molly, mais je voulais que Draco le sache avant tout le monde, avoua-t-il en laissant coulait plus de larmes de soulagement encore.

Molly le garda un moment dans ses bras pour le consoler.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, mon chéri. Nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus que d'être là pour toi si tu avais besoins de nous. Je te remercie de nous l'avoir dit. Tu as toi aussi, enfin le droit au bonheur et je sais que tu seras très heureux avec Draco.

Harry ne su pas quoi dire à ça et ne fit que renforcer son étreinte avec la mère de famille.

\- J'espère que vous patienterez quelque mois pour ce mariage ? Je veux vous organiser un mariage digne de vous.

\- J'en serais honoré.

Subitement, quelque chose d'étrange étonna fortement Harry. Il se demande pourquoi il n'avait encore pas entendu les remarques et insultes de Ron sur sa relation avec Draco.

Et pour cause, en se retournant, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Ron était debout, rouge de colère, s'exclamant de façon muette.

Sûrement un sort de silence bien placé quand il aperçu le sourire sadique de Hermione et le geste qu'elle fit en rangeant sa baguette.

Les jumeaux en avaient profité pour le saucissonner avec agilité.

\- Je pense que nous avons trouvé le cobaye parfait pour nos nouvelles farces. Pas vrai Forge ?

\- Mais absolument, Gred !

Harry n'en pouvait plus de rire des pitreries des jumeaux, mais il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Il était bien là, nouvellement installé dans les bras de son futur mari, à admiré le spectacle des jumeaux Weasley.

Les bras du blond lui encerclaient la taille, leurs mains jointent sur le ventre rond de Harry. A rire lui aussi des bêtises des deux frères.

Mais Draco priait intérieurement pour qu'il n'est pas à subir les mêmes bêtises venant de ses propres jumeaux. Il fallait éviter, le plus possible, le contact avec les deux farceurs.

Il aspiré à une vie calme et sans problèmes, sans craindre non plus que ses bouts de chou tentent de ressembler à leurs tontons Fred et Georges.

Ce qu'il avait l'air d'oublier, c'était l'ascendance de son futur époux. Harry n'était pas fils de Maraudeurs pour rien.

Mais il allait savourer chaque minute, chaque seconde passée avec eux. Le temps passait si vite. Il avait enfin trouvé l'autre moitié de lui-même, celui qu'il avait, inconsciemment, attendu toute sa vie.

Draco donna un tendre baiser à Harry.

Celui-ci avait l'air plus serein. Il avait apprécié le dîner, toutes ses craintes avaient disparues en même temps que cette boule au fond de son estomac.

Comme Draco le lui avait promis, tout s'était passé sans encombre. Il avait toujours le soutient de la famille Weasley, Et n'aurait aucun choix à faire, finalement.

Après ça, tout le monde se réinstalla pour finir le dessert interrompu par les jumeaux. L'atmosphère encore plus détendu que précédemment.

Arthur livra quelques anecdotes sur ses découvertes d'objets moldu pendant que Molly et Hermione conversaient à balai rompus à propos du mariage.

* * *

Ils étaient seuls, enfin ! Harry était épuisé mais ravi.

Le dîner s'était déroulé sans incident majeur et terminé dans la bonne humeur général.

Mais à présent, quelle joie de pouvoir enfin goûter un peu au calme.

Se laissant tomber sur le canapé près de Draco, celui-ci en décida autrement en le rapprochant plus près de lui. Allongé de tout son long sur le sofa, la moitié du corps porté par son compagnon et la tête sur son épaule, Harry en laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

C'était un moment merveilleux, auquel il pourrait en profiter chaque soir en rentrant du travail avec Draco.

Celui-ci enlaça sa taille de ses bras, les mains toujours posé sur son bidon et posa un baiser sur son front. Le blond le faisait de plus en plus souvent, remarqua Harry. Était-ce un moyen pour lui de rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu, pendant ses six mois d'absence ?

\- Je suis ravi que tu te sentes bien, maintenant, dit Draco en interrompant les pensées de Harry.

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de me sentir bien, Draco. Rien ne pourrait s'ajouter à mon bonheur.

\- Tu veux rester ici un moment ?

\- Mmmm… J'ai une bien meilleure idée, murmura Harry, se pelotonnant un peu plus contre lui. Pourquoi ne monterions-nous pas dans la chambre. Pour se reposer…

Draco se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue.

 _\- Se reposer_? Est-ce vraiment le terme qui convient ?

Harry rit doucement.

\- Nous en parlerons demain matin, mon amour.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

Et bien, voilà le chapitre final de cette histoire.

J'ai pris plaisir à vous la faire partager, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu ?

Moi non, en tout cas. Ca a vraiment été un honneur 😍

Ce chapitre 12 sera suivi d'un épilogue.

A vous de voir si vous voulez vous arrêtez là ;)

Je vous aime 💚

~Mimi-sterek.


End file.
